Mirror Mirror
by K.Petrova13
Summary: Nina Gilbert fell through the Mirror Between the Worlds and into Narnia. Here she was given the chance to find a sense of belonging in her life after much tragedy, and here she would find love in a King and his people. CaspianXOC
1. Mirror to a Land Afar

A/N: I know I have a bad habit of starting stories and having turning out that I have no time to finish them or I get stuck. If there's a particular story you want to take over, please message me and we can talk about you taking over if it's a story I'm willing to give up. Anyways this is a new Chronicles of Narnia story that has nothing to do with the other story Wilde Wars or Into the Wilde so...bear with me. This one was inspired actually by the two new Snow White movies and the fact that I watch Once Upon a Time. So happy reading and enjoy Mirror Mirror -KPetrova

* * *

Chronicles of Narnia

Story Titled: Mirror Mirror

By: KPetrova13

Setting: VotDT

**Chapter One: Mirror to A Land Afar**

Nina Gilbert was a slight girl of eighteen with a very even head on her shoulders, which was surprising because of the past few years of her life which where nothing but tragedy. Nina lost both her parents to a car crash of which she survived, had been broken up by her first love, quit cheerleading, and did not get into the college she wanted. But she went on, still doing what she could do with what she had. She would settle for community college, all of her extracurricular activities where enough to thicken her applications, and her heart had mended to the best extent it could.

But she felt lost. She didn't exactly know what she wanted to do with her life or where she wanted to go. Half the time she didn't think she belonged. Everyone looked upon her with pity or concern like she was fragile and going to snap, but Nina was strong and she was positive nothing could break her spirit after all that has happened.

Sitting in class she moved her long light brown hair over her shoulder and tried her hardest to pay attention to the lesson in front of her. Her light brown eyes flickered up to the board to copy down the lecture notes and she bit at her plump bottom lip in concentration. Taking a deep breath her eyes fell back to her notebook and thankfully the bell rang just then signaling the end of the day. She picked up her books and things and shoved them into her brown cloth messenger bag. Arising she grabbed her jacket and put it on over her red tank top and carefully and gracefully fixed the hem of her shorts. Her long legs carried her out of class where she saw her friend Karina waiting for her on the opposite wall by the lockers.

Karina was blonde, and exactly opposite of what Nina was. Karina had light hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin. She was beautiful and of course a nominee for Prom Queen. That was another thing that Nina kept up with; she was on prom committee because it gave her and Karina more time together.

"Hey, you okay?" Karina asked as she pushed herself off the wall and the two of them started off down the hall towards the gym to finish off prom decorations. After all prom was that night and they still had a lot of work to get done.

"Yeah, there's just a lot going through my head right now. I am excited for tonight though." Nina said as her and Karina linked arms and the blonde grinned.

"Good, you can be there to dance with me when I'm Prom Queen."

"Isn't that was Kevin is for?" Nina nudged her and Karina waved her hand as if it was no big deal.

"Kevin's great, but I want to dance with my best friend. After all your dress is going to be perfect."

"So is yours, you're going to look like Cinderella."

"And you're going to look like Snow White."

"I still think I should have gone with Belle."

"This Fairy Tale theme isn't about looking exactly like the character. You just have a very Snow White thing going on. Tragedy, hurt, trials, and you are the fairest in the land."

"Doubtful when you are gonna be Prom Queen." Nina said right back and Karina sighed.

"Just enjoy yourself with Matt tonight. My brother really is happy that you asked him, even if you are just going as friends."

"I shall try!" Nina threw her free arm up and both girls giggled as they turned into the gym to see others from the committee arriving and already starting to work on the rest of the stage and other decoration. Nina and Karina settled their bags down and walked towards the stage as they took the plywood cut outs and things and settled them right as they put the finishing touches on the paint jobs. Nina smiled over at Karina as she was intensely trying to do the finishing touches on the gold mirror that would hang behind the curtain and then revealed with the winners names inside for Prom Queen and King.

Nina stood up and walked over as she picked up a different small brush and helped with the mirror as well.

"I'm glad we stayed friends all throughout school." Nina said and Karina paused as she looked at her friend and nodded with a small smile.

"Me too. Life would have been rough if I didn't have you around. I can't believe it…eighteen years of being best friends. It's all gonna come down to tonight really. We'll get to wear those fairy tale dresses and the both of us are gonna walk in here-,"

"Where you will be crowned high school royalty and I will bow before your greatness." Nina giggled as she swept into a curtsy and Karina curtsied back.

"You could have beaten me you know if you stayed in the running." Karina said honestly. "I am fairly certain everyone would have voted for you and…"

"Don't say his name, please." Nina sighed as she went back to painting the mirror. The little lion engravings had been done so nicely by the art department she was proud that it actually looked like an antique mirror.

"I'm sorry. But for what it was worth you learned a life's lesson from it. After Brett broke my heart I never thought I'd date or love again, but as much as Kevin seriously irks me sometimes he's complimented me in ways I never thought possible. It's completely different from Brett. And you'll find it too, you just can't give up Nina because you're a catch. You're better than me, stronger than most, and you're beautiful and smart."

Nina reached over and pulled Karina into a hug and the two stood like that for a while before parting and Nina took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped the corner of her eyes a bit.

"Thanks Kare." She said using her best friends nick name since pre-school.

"Hey Karina!" someone said from down behind the stage and both girls walked off of it and saw that Brandon Hendricks was standing there pulling a lighting fixture on a trolley. "Hey, Jasmine said she and the rest of us got this. There's only a few things need to be done and we're all heading home to get ready. If you want to leave you can too. Hey Nina."

"Hey Brandon." Nina said kindly.

"Okay, well we're just finishing the mirror and putting up the curtains and we'll be done with the stage." Karina said and Brandon nodded as he pulled the trolley off. "T minus- four hours till this fairy tale extravaganza begins!"

"We better finish everything and get going to my place to get ready." Nina said and the both of them rushed to finish the mirror and curtains before grabbing their things and heading to their separate cars in the parking lot.

Driving home Nina was greeted with an empty house. Because she had turned eighteen before her parents died she was left with the house, their money, and a trust fund for schooling. But pretty much she lived on her own in this large house and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to leave now. Parking the car she got out of it just as Karina parked next to her. Her best friend slid out of the driver's seat pulling along with her a large dress in a bag. The two of them walked up to the front door and Nina took her keys out of her bag opening it and stepping through the threshold.

It was a simple workman's home with straight edges and beautiful mahogany stairs. This was the Gilbert family home for hundreds of years and had housed many generations before her. It was just so sad she was the only one left right now. Settling her keys and bag in the foyer her and Karina then rushed upstairs. Karina settled her dress on the bed and Nina went over to her closet as she opened the door to reveal hanging on a hook was her own beautiful gown. It was blue bodice with a crème colored skirt that fell down to the floor and trained out. It had a white collar and little rose accents on the bodice making it pop. There was also a red strings to tie it off in the back and she had little black flats to go with it. All in all it was a dress only she could probably pull off.

Karina unzipped the bag of her dress and pulled it out and indeed it looked very classically Cinderella with all the silver, white and pale blue. There where gems encrusting it though around the bust and it would make her look absolutely beautiful.

Going through the process each girl helped strap the other into their dresses before helping with hair, make up and jewelry. Nina's hair had been put in an up-do with a black ribbon and Karina's the same but with a white. The both of them stood side by side and gazed at each other in the bathroom mirror. It had was only the nominee's that went all out for dressing up like fairytale princess. And since Nina had been a nominee she was naturally having to dress this way instead of in traditional prom attire.

Karina checked her cell phone to see they had a half hour till the dance started and she looked at Nina slightly flustered.

"This is it. The end of high school as we know it."

"We still have graduation don't forget that."

"Yes but this is our last dance Nina!" Karina gushed as she pulled on her white gloves that went to her elbows.

"I know Kare…let's take as many pictures as we can so we can remember this forever. Let me just go find my camera."

Nina left the room and went to her desk as she rummaged through her drawer to find it. She was ruffling through old papers when she saw a photo. Picking it up she saw it was her and Adam…her former boyfriend and first love. They had been dating for half a year when he decided he didn't want to be with her anymore and that during that whole time he had never loved her quite like she had loved him. Devastatingly he dumped her just a month after her parents had died and she was left in the hospital.

His face brought up many bad memories of yelling and fighting but also good ones of kissing and sleeping next to that person. And what sucked the most was that he was going to stay with her for the rest of her life because he was her first everything. Karina walked into the room and saw Nina her back turned and shoulders set and she slowly made her way to her friend to finally see what lay in her hands. Being the good friend she was she snatched the photo from her and this brought Nina out of her revere.

"Hey!"

"You don't need to look at that crap faced idiot anymore! Ugh every time I see his face I want to punch it I can't believe you don't. I can't believe he wasted your time like that when you could have been happy and in love with someone who would have loved you back!" Karina bolted out the room door and her heels could be heard descending the stairs rapidly.

Nina took a deep breath and had to smile a bit. That was Karina, always jumping to her defense because she loved her that much. Nina followed and saw that Karina was bent over the kitchen sink with a lighter and lit the stupid picture on fire before dropping it into the sink.

"Good riddance!" Karina yelled at the picture. "Jerk."

"Very nice, burn my picture."

"You have many others to enjoy." Karina said as she then took a fork and shoved the rest of the picture down the garbage disposal before turning it on and shredding it. Dusting off her hands she then turned off the switch and walked up to Nina as she placed her hands on her friends shoulders. "And once we're in college we'll find you an uber hot guy who's perfect."

"No such creature exists in this world Kare."

"Sure he does, you just have to look harder. Now go get your camera and purse, and mine please and we will head to Prom. Matt texting me like five minutes ago and he's there already waiting for you."

"And Kevin?"

"Yeah him too."

The two of them took the same car to Prom together and parked in the student parking lot. Together they made their way to the gym, passing their tickets to the principal who was manning the door and into the wonderfully lit wonderland. It didn't really look like the gym anymore. Once everything was in its place and all the bleachers had been put up you could hardly recognize you were in a high school gymnasium. Karina spotted her brother and boyfriend standing by the refreshment table and pulled Nina along with her.

"You look amazing." Kevin said as Karina detached herself from her friend and hugged her boyfriend and kissing him.

"Thanks. Nina did my hair and make-up."

"Wow…I like your dress." Matt said.

Matt looked a lot like Karina as they both had the same shade of blonde hair and blue eyes, but Matt was a Junior. Though he was younger he did have a certain maturity to him and it wasn't like he was ugly or anything. No in fact he was very handsome.

"Thanks, Kare helped me pick it out and then modify it."

"Those extra sewing classes paid off." Karina boasted.

"Oh I got you something." Matt said as he reached into his pocket and produced a small container.

"Aw how sweet." Kevin teased and Matt shot him a glare.

"No it is sweet." Nina said kindly and Matt took the corsage out of the container. Extending her arm Nina accepted it and the two linked arms. "Care to dance Mr. Foster?"

"I would love to." He said and Nina set off to have as good a night as possible.

Kevin, Karina, Nina and Matt all danced around one another and had an excellent time doing so thus far. That is until the principal took the stage and he gathered everyone and commanded their attention.

"Good evening, as you know this is about the time we will be doing the announcement of Prom Queen and King, so if the nominee's would please step up to the stage we will begin the crowning ceremony."

"Come on." Karina hissed as she pulled Nina away from her brother and then Kevin with her other hand and up to the stage along with Jasmine and Brandon, and then Ella and Henry. Nina was left there without a King nominee since Adam had decided to get his GED and go off with his band to start their touring. So here she was, putting on a happy smile anyways…but at least she knew she wasn't going to win.

"And now we will crown the Princess and the Prince." The principal took an envelope from his pocket and opened it as he smiled. "Ella Brenner and Henry Poulter."

Ella and Henry took center stage as they were crowned Prince and Princess and where met with the traditional round of applause.

"Our first runner up's are…Nina Gilbert and Adam LéGough."

Nina froze as she looked at everyone who was looking at her. But she smiled none the less and accepted her crown and sash and stepped back in line all alone without Adam. She held her flowers and Karina gave her a sympathetic look as she took her best friends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jasmine too who was on her other side took her hand and gave her a true smile. If anything all of these people who were flawless, captains of cheerleading squads and dance teams, captains of football and soccer where actually very nice people.

"Congrats." Jasmine whispered to her. "You do really deserve it."

"Thanks Jazz."

"And now for the crowning of our King and Queen."

There was silence for a moment and just then the curtain was supposed to open to reveal the winner in the enchanted mirror but the curtains did not open.

"It seems we are experiencing some technical difficulties." The principal said and Nina who had set up the pulley system with Karina was the only one who knew how it worked and how to fix it along with two other tech guys but they were in the audience. And she wasn't just going to stand there while her best friend was humiliated so she gently backed off stage and went around the curtain. Settling her flowers down on an amp she then walked up to the pulley and began to pull the rope but nothing happened. Tugging on it more she supposed then she could get it to open manually by pulling it in the middle.

Walking to the mirror she saw that Karina and Kevin's names where printed on an old fashion scroll tapped to it and she grinned. She knew Karina would win.

But as she went to tug the curtain she heard soft whisper behind her and wondered if it was one of the tech guys from the tech department coming to help. She turned but found no one there. Then she saw something swirling behind the paper and so she gently un-stuck it from the glass and pressed it to the curtain behind it. Looking in the mirror she saw her reflection. She looked very pretty tonight and the sash around her was navy blue and a tiara of glittering Swarovski crystals adorned her head.

Reaching out she saw something else in that mirror, and that was words.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…take me to a world afar?" the words said and Nina read them out loud quietly. She reached out with her hand thinking that someone had been playing a prank and written on the mirror but as soon as her hand touched the glass it rippled like water and soon she was being sucked through.


	2. There's no place like Narnia

**Chapter Two: There's No Place like Narnia**

Nina awoke feeling slightly groggy as she opened her eyes and looked around. Here she found herself on the forest floor, leaves crunching underneath her hands as she pushed herself up into a kneeling position. Looking around she found herself in the middle of an unknown forest and in the middle of the day. Standing up she looked about and turned this way and that trying to make sense of things. For one moment she had been at her high school prom and now she didn't know where she was. She looked down at her dress to find she was still in her prom clothes so…what on earth was going on? Dusting herself off she began to walk around slightly still feeling cautious and what's more scared.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?"

She was met with silence and she leant against a tree and felt like crying. She didn't know why but she did…and it wasn't because she was afraid of the woods because she had often traveled around the woods at home but this was utter isolation.

It was then that hooves where heard and she jumped having been startled and then bolted as she found a large tree and hid behind it.

"I swore I heard something." Said a young man's voice.

"You are probably hearing the sprites and dryads singing your majesty. It's perfectly natural." Came another voice, more gruff than anything.

It was then that the sounds of a heavy footfall indicated that whoever was talking had dismounted their horse and was now walking about surveying the area.

Nina peeked around the tree slightly to get a better view and found that the man who had dismounted the horse was young and handsome. In his twenties perhaps with a youthful tan face and dark eyes and hair, with a regal posture and a kind look about him. He looked around and then almost instantly looked over at the tree she was hiding behind. She gasped lowly and hid behind it once more holding a hand to her heart and hoping he hadn't seen her.

She was in the forest by herself and there was a scary man in armor astride a horse and another who also from the looks of things had a sword at his side. Nina put a hand over her mouth to stay her heavy breathing but it did no good as the man walked up behind her from around the tree trunk.

"Are you lost madam?"

Nina screamed as she turned around and flattened herself against the tree her eyes wide and fearful. It was then that this man looked upon her not only amused but with appraise. For in his eyes he was seeing a woman, dressed beautifully in cloth made for a princess with a tiara on her head.

"I-I am unsure. I don't know where I am, please don't hurt me." Nina said softly and he looked upon her sadly.

"Madam there is no crime such as hurting a woman here in Narnia. Though to say you are in the woods alone, and without an escort. That can prove to be fatal." His accent was rich and smooth almost sounding English.

"Narnia?" she asked still confused. "Where is that?"

"You don't know what Narnia is?"

"No. One moment I was at my high school dance and the next I'm here. I-I went through the mirror." She said.

"You're in shock." He said. "Please allow me to take you back to my castle where we will get you some water and something to eat."

"What? Castle?"

"Yes, I'm the King madam." He smiled. "And I promise you I will not hurt you."

Nina was unsure but as he extended his hand to her she knew deep down as she looked into those rich chocolate eyes she could trust him. She shakily placed her hand in his and he led her around the tree to see that not only was he accompanied by one guard but a centaur and a faun as well.

"Oh my." She said as she looked at the creatures. "I'm in wonderland."

"Not quite." The King said as he helped Nina mount his horse and then pull himself up skillfully behind her. "Let's head back to the castle."

As they rode on Nina was met with the sight of the village as they parted from the forest. And beyond this bustling village was a tall castle erected on a mountain cliff. Nina gasped upon seeing it her eyes going wide like they had before and the man behind her chuckled.

"This is Castle Telmar. My home. I did not introduce myself properly before. I am High King Caspian X."

"Nina Gilbert." Nina said offhandedly as she still stared around in awe.

"You are not from around here are you?" he said as it finally dawned on him and she looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head slowly.

"No. No I'm not."

"Well we shall get you situated none the less." He smiled.

As they neared the castle and into the courtyard Caspian stopped his steed and dismounted before he handed the reins to the stable boy and then held his arms up for Nina. She looked at him unsure but pulled her leg around and he took her from her underarms as hers rest on his shoulders and help her slid gracefully from the tall animal. As her feet padded on the stone floor she looked around as many where staring at her as they passed.

"Come with me." He said as he led her through a set of open doors and all Nina could do was follow.

She was met with a heavily decorated castle with many tapestries and paintings. The rugs under her feet were finely embroidered and beautiful and she slowed down a few times but was always coaxed out of it by the King. Finally he led her to a room where he opened the door and allowed her to step through. Though he himself did not enter any further he stood in the doorway and looked upon her.

"I know this is all very fast moving for you but everything will be explained in due time. I will have a ladies maid be sent to you for your every need and while you are here this will be your room. Feel free to roam the castle and gardens at your leisure and the library upstairs is also open to you. I have some quick business I must attend to but I will see you for dinner Lady Nina."

"Lady Nina?" Nina asked now amused and skeptical.

"Well, you are dressed as a woman of some station in life. Surely you must be a Lady…"

"No I'm not. All I know is I was at my school dance, I went through a mirror and ended up here…wherever here is. I hardly know what's going on or what I'm doing."

"We shall figure this out. Perhaps needed rest is what is required."

"Perhaps." Nina agreed.

"I bid you farewell until we see each other for dinner." He said and closed the door behind him as he left.

Nina looked about this castle chamber and then slowly sank to her knees staring into space. What on earth happened and how was she going to get out of this mess? Perhaps she had died? Perhaps she had fallen off the stage and hit her head and she was in a coma and this was her dream world…but she was stuck in it and that was the only feeling she got in that moment.

She was here…in Narnia.

It was hours before anyone had come to call and Nina had settled herself in a chair by the window. The moment the door opened she bolted to her feet, straightening out her dress and was met with a girl around her age. This young woman so to say had long blonde hair braided over one shoulder and bright blue eyes. There was something familiar about her that Nina couldn't place but the girl smiled kindly.

"I am so sorry. His Majesty the King had pulled me from my duties in the kitchens and had appointed me to you as your new ladies maid. To say the least it was a fast promotion and I do hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

"No."

"Oh well, I'm Caroline." The girl dropped a curtsy then and stood straight.

"Caroline. I'm Nina." Nina said and she dropped a small curtsy back. Caroline seemed surprised and amused by this but said nothing for a moment before approaching closer.

"Let's get you into some more comfortable every day clothes. I'll have your gown washed and settled in the wardrobe. Let me help you with the lace and strings. Turn please milady."

Nina did and Caroline undid her dress and helped her out of it. Then getting a breathable and much less restricting pale yellow gown she helped Nina put it on and laced up the back. Caroline then reached up and gently took the crown from her head and undid her hair for her as it fell over her shoulder in waves and light curls.

"There, you seem much more refreshed already." Curling the clothes and gown around her arm she settled the little tiara on the vanity and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in time to take you to dinner with the King. Feel free to take a turn about the castle. Just remember the main stairs are marked with the official banners. That's how you know which floors are what as to not get lost. I'd give you a tour but I still have other duties to attend to. Is this alright?"

"Yes."

"You're a quiet one. I've never met a quiet noblewoman before. I do hope that's not…too out of turn to say." Caroline said quickly trying to recover from the comment. Apparently she wasn't used to working for someone directly.

"No it's quite alright. I'm still in shock a bit of all of this. I've never been here before."

"Well, just be careful not to wander down this floors main corridor too far. That's the main council chamber and usually women aren't allowed in there or non-council members for that fact. Otherwise than that you should be safe. I'll be back before sunset though, okay?"

"O-okay."

With that Caroline left and Nina went back and settled on her chair she had been previously sitting in. She looked at the dress she was wearing and found it to be quite beautiful as it fit her well but was rather long and trailed along the floor. She wondered who it had belonged to before she had come to wear it herself.

Finally standing she rubbed her bare arms and then walked to the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and gave it a light turn before opening it. She half expected a guard to be standing there ready to push her back and lock the door behind her claiming her as a prisoner but no such guard existed. Poking her head out first, Nina then slid into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She was met with the high arched ceilings and long hallways and before she knew it her adventure of this castle began.

Nina started with the main floor as she poked her head into the throne room. There was no one in there but it had high arched wood ceilings and it's bare floors commanded presence. Then there was a single throne and she walked up to it as she inspected it before she inspected the other chairs. Deeming that this room was nothing more than a room with fancy chairs she exited the hall and made her way towards the upper floors as which the royal purple banners indicated. She found herself on a landing with many rooms. One of which looked like a giant study. She didn't poke around but she did give it a look over before gently shutting the door and moving on. It wasn't until she reached the third floor did her interests truly peak.

There was a set of high double doors and she opened one and poked her head inside. She nearly gasped at all the books around her. For Nina had found the royal library. Walking in she looked about at all the shelves lined to the very top with tomes of knowledge. Nina wasn't much of a reader but she did like old books. Her father had been a doctor and had collected many old medical texts from various places as well as a few others that piqued his interests. So this was almost a happy reminder of her father.

Walking over to a shelf she pulled a book from it and then walked over to a table and settled down before she began to open it and page by page read it. I wasn't a hard read, just the history of this world she was in and all of the strange and fascinating things that went with it. It almost was like a children's book and Nina would have taken it that way if it weren't for the fact she got a gut feeling it was all real somehow. She was halfway through it, when she turned a page and there drawn and inked was a mirror. It wasn't like the mirror in her world per say but it had very similar qualities, like its oval shape and lion decorations. But this mirror looked to be woven from trees and plants.

"The mirror between the worlds." Was all it said underneath the caption and Nina feeling somewhat fearful as she snapped the book shut and looked around again. She replaced the book where she found it and went to go find another when she heard the door creak open and footsteps and shuffling was heard. An old man with grey hair and a stout frame walked past her and settled a bunch of books and scrolls on the table she had been sitting at moments earlier. She peered at him from behind the shelf and as he turned he jumped a bit and dropped his glasses off is nose.

"I'm sorry!" Nina dashed forward and bent down scooping the glasses off the floor and handing it to him.

"Dear it is quite alright." He chuckled good naturedly. "Now let me get a look at you."

He placed his glasses on his nose once more and then squinted for a moment before looking upon her.

"Ah! You must be the young lady that my dear boy found in the woods. And he did not exaggerate when he said you where fair."

"H-he did?" she asked and he nodded and then gestured for her to sit. She accepted and settled in a chair and so did he.

"I am Professor Cornelius, the Kings former Tutor. Now I just organize this library in my free time."

"I am Nina and this is quite a library you have here. I haven't ever seen so many books before."

"Well Nina dear, you seem to not be from around here."

"Am I that obvious?"

"You need not be afraid. You are most safe here."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"So…you are a Daughter of Eve."

"Well…my mother's name was Eve." Nina said carefully. "But she died six months ago along with my father."

"I am so sorry for your loss dear. One cannot truly be prepared for the loss of a parent. And you are so young."

"I turned eighteen before their death so luckily I wouldn't have to go live with relatives or a foster home."

"Well, what I meant was that any other person, being human brought into this world is a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve. They are supposed to be gifts by Aslan."

"Aslan?"

"The Great Lion dear, who created this lovely world you are standing in."

Nina thought on the name Aslan and it brought her a sense of comfort deep in her stomach and soul. She felt like she was five years old again and running around the park in the sunshine with her parents not far behind. How she picked delicate flowers and presented them to her parents as a gift. Such happiness that came from such a simple name.

"I am still confused. You mean to say a Lion created all of this?"

"Yes."

"I'm definitely not home anymore." She sighed. "Well, why do you think I was brought here? Surely I am not here without a reason."

"That dear I do not know myself. It was evident however that Caspian find you, for he was the one who had done so. And already you are a buzz in the castle. The first moment you stepped through those doors many of the servants, lords and ladies complimented on your beauty. They thought you to be a princess from another land coming to seek the hand of our King."

"Oh no….no not me!" Nina said incredulously. "I would never assume, or try…me royalty?" this caused Nina to giggle. "I am more common than what they think."

"You seem to have a nature about you that is humble and kind." He admitted. "Perhaps Aslan has sent you here to be of aid of some sort to the King. But patience is key and my dear you will have to be patient and fulfill the task set before you before you are able to return home."

"Home." Nina breathed. "They all probably am wondering where I went. All those people…and Karina."

"Karina, is she your sister?"

"Of a sort. She and I have been best friends since we were born. She was going to be crowned Prom Queen right before I was pulled through in the mirror and ended up here."

"You say you went through a mirror?"

"Yes." Nina said and her eyes flit to the book in the shelf that held the picture of said mirror she had gone through. "Yes, I fell through a mirror. It was supposed to be the enchanted mirror from a fairy tale in my land. It was a…ball you see. We have them for our schooling."

Nina was going to have to generalize these terms for a different time for the professor to understand.

"I was dressed as the Princess Snow White for mine and my best friend was Cinderella, then Jasmine was of course Princess Jasmine of Arabia and then Ella was Princess Aurora. We all dressed up as our favorites. And our school votes and whoever wins is crowned King and Queen. But the curtain to reveal the mirror had been caught on something so I went behind it to pull it away myself and that's when I heard something in the mirror. I turned, and words started to appear."

"And what did those words say?"

"Mirror, mirror on the wall….take me to a land afar." Nina recited though a bit fearfully in case she was to be sucked through something else to another place.

"Hm, well it is something to look into. It does sound oh so familiar. Well dear it is nearing sunset, and I do believe you have to be somewhere."

"Oh! Yes, thank you." Nina said as she stood from her chair and then politely as what she would assume was custom dropped a curtsy. This made the Professor chuckle.

"No need for that lass. Now, off with you. I do rather hope you come visit the library again. No one ever seems to read these books and it's always nice to have a guest. Even a pretty one."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Nina smiled.

She did rather like the Professor. He was a kind old man and seemed to be the only person here that made any sense right now.

With that Nina dashed off to get back to her room to meet Caroline so she could be taken to dinner with the King.


	3. A New Life

A/N: To my first reviewer...yeah it did sound a bit...TVD-ish didn't it with the names? dammit! lol I knew something was bugging me. That was not my intention AT ALL. Oh well...the names fit too well. I feel like it's too late to change it. Happy Reading and thanks reviewer for pointing that out to me!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Life**

Nina barely made it back to her room in time as when she entered she found Caroline putting her dress up in her wardrobe. Caroline turned and smiled as she curtsied and walked up to Nina as she nudged the girl out the door and closed the door behind her.

"Follow me please." She said and Nina nodded as she followed Caroline. Down the halls and past many open windows and archways they made it to a large dining hall. There a small table was set up and sitting there was Caspian as he was reading over some documentation and a man in robes was standing by his chair patiently, slightly reading over his shoulder. He looked to be a lord of some sort.

Caroline cleared her throat for a moment and both men looked up. Caspian bolted to his feet as he rolled the scroll up and handed it to the man beside him muttering a few words and the man left through a side chamber.

"Your majesty, Lady Nina." Caroline introduced and bowed low. Nina looked at Caroline and then quickly followed suit as years of etiquette for her towns pageant had luckily taught her the proper way to curtsy without falling over.

"Thank you Caroline, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Caroline stood and turned giving Nina a friendly wink before disappearing. Now Nina knew who Caroline reminded her of…she reminded her of Karina. They even had the same nick name but Nina was unsure if that was quite fair to do that, or what's more she wasn't sure if she would get to know Caroline quite the same way.

Caspian walked up to the chair next to him and pulled it out very gentlemanly.

"Won't you please be seated?" he asked and Nina walked over and settled down just as he pushed the chair under her.

He too took his seat and then gestured to the food lain out before him. Nina nodded and began to load her plate with what smelled and looked like a Christmas dinner. It looked so good she couldn't help herself. Nina wasn't by any means a dainty eater and Caspian seemed to notice this, and what's more appreciate it. It wasn't often many pretty girls would be truly themselves around him.

"So, let us be completely informal here. I am not quite used to be referred to as King and I'm sure being called a Lady is strange for you."

"Oh yes. I think it's weird to be honest."

"Weird…yes." Caspian mused.

"Well you may call me just Nina."

"As you can call me just Caspian." He repeated the sentiment and he too went to prepare a plate. They ate a few bites in silence for a moment and as Nina took a sip from her goblet she choked slightly and looked into the contents.

"Wine?"

"Is it not to your liking? If not I can get you something else?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No I just wasn't completely prepared for it."

"Do you not normally drink wine with your meals?"

"No. Just water normally. Wine is reserved for the specialist of occasions like, weddings, housewarming gifts, Christmas dinner."

"I see, and do you dress though every day as I had found you?"

"No, I was at…a ball before I was brought here to Narnia. I had met your old tutor…Professor Cornelius in the library earlier today. He had told me a lion named Aslan sent me here."

"Yes I was thinking along the same lines. You speak as though you are from the world of the Kings and Queens of old, though it is still different."

"I had read in a book a bit about the history of Narnia. I didn't go into too much detail but I did see names of four. A Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, King Edmund and King Peter, are these the Kings and Queens you speak of?"

"Precisely. We have much to talk about Nina. Very much to talk about."

And so Caspian explained, at least from his point of view of the story, what had happened a year ago in this world. How he was almost killed by his Uncle, how the Kings and Queens came back from a thirteen hundred year absence and how they had helped him reclaim his throne. Nina all the while sat there in complete awe and she listened not once interrupting Caspian. When he was finished however she looked at him and then at her plate as she moved things around with her fork for a moment before settling it down.

"You're Uncle tried to kill you? How awful."

"Yes but, I feel like these things needed to happen. I do not regret a moment of it and I most certainly am now in a better place."

"But all those Narnians…they had died? I feel like they've always gotten the short end of things concerning their lands. Shouldn't it _just_ be _their_ land?"

"It will be. I'm trying to make sure of it." Caspian said quickly afraid he had upset Nina in some way.

"I do not doubt that, but the wars this place has seen. I just am wondering what I'm supposed to do. I do not have any knowledge of how to use a weapon, I'm not a great mind so I cannot give you any advice that any other woman couldn't give you, and what's more you'll just be harboring me here and I'm doing nothing?"

"I see where your worries lie. I am wondering myself what is to become of you. Though you may stay within the palace for however long you like. I do rather like talking to you." He said and Nina looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You're a man, of course you like talking to me."

This was surprising to Caspian. She had wit; she had brashness hidden underneath what appeared to be a well-mannered exterior. She looked like a vision of loveliness as her hair cascaded down her back in these milk chocolate waves and that pale yellow dress complimented her skin so well. Her face was thin but it was slim and every feature was small and smooth. And those eyes…though plain a feature and color most eyes where her eyes where smoldering. Constantly always having a fighting flame behind them and they seemed to glow when the right light hit them.

He had noticed even in the forest and she had feared for her life, how beautiful her eyes where.

"I like talking to you because you are the only woman who does not shamelessly flirt with me in hopes I will make a marriage proposal. It seems that is on every woman's mind lately with me. I am King and eventually I will need a Queen and an heir. And with me trying to settle these lands back into peace my council is worried I will be killed and then the throne will be empty. They do not want another rule change so soon…it will leave Narnia in discord once more. They are right but…"

"You want to marry for love, don't you?"

"I do. My parents loved one another very much, and my father waited for the right woman. I do not see any difference if I waited a bit for the right one to show up."

"I think it's wise. At first many women would just be satisfied being Queen, but eventually she would find that there is no love between you and her and she would be very lost indeed. I cannot imagine a relationship without love…it seems so…devastating."

There was a lost quality in her voice when she said these things to him and her eyes downcast to the plate before her. He knew then a man had broken her heart and she had given all her love but in return the man had naught given his. He reached out and gently took her hand in his and she looked up at him and he gave her a sad smile. But this one was not full of sympathy or as if she was about to break.

"You are beautiful Nina, and kind and from what I gather very smart. A man will cross your path one day that will love you."

And those seemed to be all the words Nina needed to hear as she smiled.

"And you will find a Queen worthy of your love and her love in return. And she will be fair and just and she will be everything these lands need. That I am sure of since you seem to be a man of good judgment."

Caspian nodded and let his hand slid back from hers not wanting to seem inappropriate.

"I rather like talking to you Nina. Perhaps it would be well to take our evening meals with one another?"

"Yes, I would like that. You can tell me more about Narnia."

"And perhaps…we could be friends?"

"Friends…I don't have a friend yet, so I suppose the King would have to do as my first."

This caused Caspian to laugh and Nina made a mental note to make him do so more often. He looked far more handsome when he laughed and the sound was pleasing to her ears.

After dinner they had a bit of dessert and when finished Caspian offered to walk her back to her room. She accepted and once at the door he bid her a good night and that perhaps they would run into each other during the day tomorrow, but for certain he would see her for supper. Nina nodded and watched him leave before turning and going into her own room. It seemed that Caroline set out a nightgown for her to wear along with hot tea by the fireplace that was crackling merrily with a fire. There was also a note left for her on the table where a stack of new dresses had been placed.

"Lady Nina, I have set out some clothes, tea and night things for you as well as prepared a bath if you so choose to take one. I will see to you in the morning and will be able to spend some portion of my day with you. Have a good evening. –Caroline." Nina read aloud before she settled the little card on the table. Rushing over to the only adjacent door she opened it to reveal a small chamber but in the ground was a stone basin with hot steaming water in it.

It smelled absolutely divine so she quickly undid her dress and threw her hair up before getting into the bath and relaxing.

"I could get used to a bath like this." Nina muttered to herself before sinking chin deep and closing her eyes half tempted to fall asleep right there.

Once done with her bath she arose and took the plush towel and wrapped it around herself before tip-toing back into her room. She locked her door and then set to get dressed as she pulled the nightgown over her head. Taking a cup of tea she settled it by her bed and got into the turned down covers. She sat up for a moment lightly sipping and looking about her room, and feeling sleepy she settled the saucer before settling herself. Finally her eyelids closed and she fell into a sleep that was much needed after a very stressful day.

To think earlier this morning she had woken up, gone to school, went to Prom and then got sucked into Narnia where it was daytime once again. There she was found by a King, given a place to live, found out an enchanted mirror had brought her here, had dinner with a King and now she was lying in one of the most beautiful beds she had ever the fortune to sleep in. She had pretty much gone through two days in the same one so naturally she was very tired.

She slept on, and for eight long hours there was no dreaming. She did not awaken until there were the sounds of a voice coaxing her to consciousness and the smells of breakfast in her senses. Nina opened her eyes to see Caroline hovering over her.

"Morning, I've taken the liberty to set your breakfast. I'll drain your bath and let you eat and then be back within the hour to help you dress for the day. Lots to do!"

Caroline went to the bathroom as this was being said and Nina sat up and looked around. So it wasn't a dream and she was still here but she looked over at the table and her stomach grumbled. Getting up she walked over and sat down and looked at what Caroline had brought her. There were eggs, toast, sausages, pastries with honey and cinnamon on them and little tiny jars of jam in what appeared to be any flavor to her liking. Nina picked up a pastry and ate it and moaned in delight at how good it tasted. No food in her world tasted quite like this.

"I see you're enjoying your breakfast." Caroline said as she came back with the yellow dress from yesterday over her arm. "I wasn't sure what jam ya liked so I brought as many as possible and some I like. The raspberry is fresh, just made and chilled yesterday. I'll just send this to laundry and be back soon."

Nina nodded and Caroline left leaving her alone. She went back to her breakfast and downed pretty much all of it before taking a large chug of the cold milk. That too was far better here than home. For this milk was rich and creamy with a light froth on top. Settling the goblet down she rose and saw that Caroline had settled on a hook on her open wardrobe another dress. Figuring Caroline had better things to do than dress her; she went over to the navy blue dress that had white stitching on it and took it off the hook. She unlaced it and pulled off her nightgown before shimmying the dress on and with some effort laced it herself. She was tying off the sash when the door opened and Caroline came back in. She stopped and looked at Nina for a moment before nodding impressed.

"Well I see you are dressed. Most ladies can't even fathom doing the laces themselves." She went over to the banished breakfast and looked down at the plates. "Nor eat so much."

"Well I couldn't let it go to waste. I was always taught to eat everything off your plate." Nina said as she fixed the square cut of her bodice for a moment and Caroline chuckled before walking up to her and taking the dress by the waist and giving it a fierce tug to the right fixing the alignment.

"There you are. Compliments you nicely."

"Whose dresses am I wearing anyways? Surely these couldn't have been made for me."

"They used to be Queen Susan's dresses and Queen Lucy's. The King ordered I take Queen Lucy's from her old room…of course the dresses of when she was elder. This actually used to be Queen Susan's old chambers…look."

Caroline pointed to an armoire and then walked up to it as she opened it revealing a velvet bust and on top of it was a beautiful crown. There was jewelry in it and many beautiful shining things only befit for a Queen.

"And I took the liberty of having your tiara polished. The stones are unlike I've ever seen but very pretty." Caroline then gestured to her tiara which lay on a small downy pillow of blue satin right next to Queen Susan's crown. "The King also mentioned aside from the crown you can borrow any of the jewelry. Seeing as how the Queen will no longer be in need of them."

"Shouldn't these things be in some sort of treasury?"

"Oh they used to be, but the King found it quite impersonal. He had mentioned once that if by chance they came back they would be welcome to comforts. But that was a year ago and there was no other chamber set up for such comforts for you. Your arrival was a bit unexpected."

Caroline closed the armoire and went over to the trey and took it up. She mentioned she would run to the kitchens and be back of course within the hour. It seemed this whole castle ticked on a schedule. Nina let her go saying she would meet her in the library for she wished to see the Professor this morning as promised.

Making her way up stairs and passed people, some who gave her a polite greeting and some who did not. She then stood in front of the library and opened the large door by the huge brass handle and stepped inside. It was brighter than yesterday as all the curtains had been opened and some windows had been too. Nina could hear the birds chirping and the sounds of the occasional voice carried from the village on the wind. The Professor was on a small ladder putting away a few scrolls when he spotted her approaching.

"Ah! Nina dear, coming to call so early?"

"Well, I have a lot of free time with me not having anything to do." She said and he nodded as he placed the last scroll and hobbled his way back down to safer grounds.

"Well, perhaps you can help an old man with some of his errands if you'd like something to do? Nothing too strenuous. Just a quick trip to the market to get papers, ink and things of the like. I of course will be escorting you."

"A trip to market? Is that in the village?"

"It is. I'm sure you got to see a bit of it before you came to the castle. It's a very nice place to be on good sunny days. It'll give you a chance to broaden your horizons a bit."

"Well I'd love to. I would have to wait for Caroline my…ladies maid? She said she would meet me here."

"Of course, I know of the girl for she works in the kitchens. Very nice girl…yes we can wait, and of course she is more than welcome to come with us."


	4. The Horse that Could Talk

**Chapter Four: The Horse that Could Talk**

Once Caroline decided to make an appearance they all set out for the village market with one another. Caroline explained the different sections of town and who did what. She even explained the money and currency and what person had the most affordable commodity. They made their way to the bakery where Caroline was ordered to grab fresh dinner roles for supper that night and then to a few other stores to grab lace, fresh vegetables and fruit for the kitchen and for her mother. As they went about their errands, Nina doing most of the professors while he looked at stationary she saw many different creatures that took up her attention and wonder.

She saw centaurs up close, fauns, dwarves, and animals that appeared more intelligent than what seemed ordinary. Nina had a basket around her arm as she walked and most people looked at her but gave her no notice or real care as they went about their lives. Nina didn't mind for she was just happy to have the chance to explore some. As she made her way to the stiller to buy wine she heard something in the distance. It sounded shrill like the whine of a horse and peering down the hillsides to the edge of the forest she saw running for its life a horse bucking and kicking wildly as a pack of wild dogs where trying to take it down and snapping as close as they could to its legs.

Nina beside herself though she didn't quite know what she was doing settled the basket that Caroline had loaned her and searched around for something to help with. Frantically she spotted on the corner of a house a bow and quiver by a bucket and she looked at it skeptically but took it up anyways.

"I regret not taking archery when I had the chance." She grumbled as she took off down the side of the hill and once she was within appropriate distance she took an arrow out clumsily and knocked it. Pulling the twine back proved a bit difficult for her slender and thin arms but she managed and as she took aim she just prayed that she would be able to hit a target and not harm the horse.

She took a deep breath feeling a calm come over her before releasing the arrow. It flew but unfortunately didn't hit a target. It just diverted the wild pack's attention to her as it stuck in the ground cutting off one of the dogs. Nina screamed as they turned around and head for her and she tried to knock another arrow but a giant furry black dog jumped up and she yelled for help as she held the bow up and the dog's jaws clamped down on it. She fell back with the weight of the dog on top of her and it thrashed around, thrashing Nina with it. Her long slender fingers furled tightly around the bow and refused to give up.

"Someone help!" she cried out and suddenly a dark shadow leapt over her and the dog, taking the beast with them. Nina sat up to see that the horse had double around and had practically trampled the dog and started stomping and the dog whimpered and scampered away and soon taking the pack with him back into the forest.

The horse snorted and still whinnied as he jumped a bit and then looked over at Nina as if he could recognize she had been trying to help it. It trotted back over to her, who by now had stood up and tossed the bow to the ground looking quite flustered. There where leaves in her hair and her skirts where rumpled but she quickly fixed herself. The horse came up and around her as it brushed its head against the back of her hair and gently took the last offensive leaf from her locks.

"Thank you milady, it was most fortunate you were there when you were or those wild dogs wouldn't give up."

"Y-you can talk?" Nina stuttered as she turned around quickly and the horse snorted again and seemed to let out a sigh.

"Of course I can talk. I am a talking horse you silly girl. Just as you are a talking human." He said indignantly and Nina nodded.

"Oh well, that shouldn't be too surprising as most creatures that I've seen thus far can talk. Like the centaurs, fauns, and others."

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, people do seem to realize that. Do I stand out or something?"

"A bit, but probably as humans go you are a pretty one. I'm Ronan and am from the lands of Archenland. My herd had been living there for many years until I had heard a new and kind King had taken the throne."

"Yes King Caspian."

"And your name lady?"

"My name is Nina and you can call me just Nina."

"Well Nina, I am in your debt. A life service if you will." He said as he bowed his head to her.

"Oh you don't have to I just…couldn't let you be harmed."

"I must insist. Here, I shall give you a ride back into town."

The horse bowed and got on his knees for her and Nina looked at Ronan with apprehension before she mounted, pulling herself up with the mane at the nape of his neck. She held on and then pointed to the top of the hill where the house she had taken the bow from stood. He trotted up the hill and Nina gestured to the basket of which Ronan picked up with his teeth and of which Nina took from him. Taking a coin from the purse Nina had received from the professor she tossed it into the bucket in hopes it was enough to compensate for the stolen arrows and now broken bow.

"I still have to make way to the stiller to get wine. Shall we?" Nina asked and Ronan nodded.

Nina gave him directions best to her knowledge the two of them turning down the wrong street only once. Nina dismounted and walked up to the door to be met with an old man, it was a quick transaction as he was expecting someone to pick this up for the Professor and she left with two bottles tucked away. Nina made her way back to Ronan who once again helped her onto his back and then made way to the central market.

The Professor and Caroline where waiting for her right where they had parted and the two looked up in surprise to see Nina astride a steed she most certainly did not have before.

"Good Aslan dear where did you acquire such a steed?" the Professor asked and Nina grinned as she dismounted and handed the basket to Caroline who took it.

"This is Ronan, he's a talking horse."

"Nina had saved me from a pack of wild dogs near the forest. I was on my way here to seek fortunes and heard of the new King and wished to see for myself Narnia's new prosperity. It was by Aslan's will that Nina was there when I needed her. And as such I have offered her my service for a life debt." Ronan explained.

"And one could not be any luckier than to have a smart and noble creature such as you as a friend. Nina is very lucky." The Professor chuckled. "There will be warm stables and food for you back at the castle, come friend."

And so with the addition to their party they all made their way back to the castle. As they passed through the gates Caroline led Ronan to the stables and promised to meet Nina later. The professor and she however made their way back to the castle the both of them talking and Nina relaying in detail what had happened when she saved Ronan.

"To be honest, I had no clue what I was doing." She confessed. "He owes me nothing for he turned around and saved my life as well from the dog that had pinned me to the ground. I have never been more terrified in my life."

"You have good instincts though child." He said knowingly. "Perhaps you should take up archery as a hobby. Something to talk about with the King to be sure. We are all having dinner tonight, you, myself and a few other members of his council. They are curious and wish to meet you."

"Others? Like the lords?"

"Oh no, just a few trusted advisors that are more Narnian than anything. You have little to worry about my dear." He pat her arm gently and they made their way upstairs. Nina helped the professor put away his new items and then sat and read in the library until supper when Caroline came to call to tell them it was ready.

She escorted them to the dining hall and though there were two others there already seated the King was not. There sitting at the table was a giant mouse as he wore a red feather around one ear and a rapier at his waist. Then sitting across from him was a dwarf with orange hair and a sour look on his face. He had on a purple hat and a matching jacket and vest and looked very much out of place.

"Professor, good evening and pray tell who is this enchanting young lady?" said the mouse in a most self-important voice and the Professor gestured to Nina before announcing her.

"This is Miss Nina the young maiden his majesty found in the forest and we suppose her to be sent here by the Great Lion himself."

"Aslan? Oh dear he must have something special in store for you? I am Reepicheep, Knight of Narnia." Reepicheep said as he bowed in a flourish and Nina smiled giving a small curtsy back. "Trumpkin do not sit there scowling, introduce yourself to the lady."

"Trumpkin." He gruffed and Nina none the less curtsied and then the Professor led her to a chair next to the King's seat and then took the one opposite her. "His Majesty had a few land treaties to sign before he joins us, so he will be late."

Trumpkin explained to both Nina and the Professor and the elder man chuckled and poured himself a glass of the table wine as he then tipped the bottle and filled Nina's glass next.

"Of course he's a very busy lad. We have no problems waiting for him."

But there wasn't much of a wait as Caspian came striding into the dining hall with an apologetic look on his face. Everyone upon custom stood up to greet the King as he entered the room so that's what everyone did.

"I am so sorry for my tardiness. I had much paperwork to sign and lands to be dispersed."

"We understand your Majesty." Reepicheep bowed and Caspian grinned as he walked closer to his seat and then spotted Nina.

"Nina, I trust your day has been well?"

"Oh yes, I went to Market today with the Professor."

"You did?"

"I enjoyed seeing everything. The centaurs, fauns, minotaur's and the talking creatures." She explained as they all sat before their set table full to the brim with food. As the King began to load his plate was it safe for the others to do so and Caspian looked directly at Nina urging her to continue her story.

"I was on my way to the stiller to pick up wine for dinner tonight and saw at the bottom of the hills near the forest a horse being attacked by a wild pack. Needless to say through a string of events he's now my friend and well…I'm sorry…he came to stay. In the stables that is. Seems to think he owes me a life debt. And his name is Ronan."

"Good Aslan you had quite a day didn't you?" Caspian chuckled and he nodded. "Yes it's quite alright. A talking horse willing to allow a human rider nowadays is something of a rarity. Though we have a few in the stables they ride alone. Any friend of yours is a friend of this house and are more than welcome to stay in the castle."

"Thank you. He did kind of save my life though. I don't know why he seems to think he owes me anything."

"Well I'll have to give this Ronan my personal thanks."

Then conversation was diverted as Reepicheep started a new topic and dinner turned out to be quite enjoyable. Nina found herself to be laughing and for the first time feeling like she belonged somewhere since her parents had died. Though this world was new and strange, maybe this was something she needed…something new. As she thought this she turned her gaze just as Caspian did and they just held each other's gaze for a moment before laughing at Reepicheep arguing with Trumpkin and threatening to stain his beard red with wine.

When desert came they quieted some and the dinner wine, good hearty food and now sugar was lulling them softly and the fire in the giant hearth wasn't helping much.

"How about a good game of chess m'boy?" the Professor asked Caspian and he obliged as a table was brought to their corner of the longer one and a chess board set up. The game was slow going and Nina just leant back in her chair watching with good feelings in her heart and stomach. Before long she felt her eyes droop and she had fallen asleep with her cheek resting neatly on her palm as she leant to the side.

"I think the lady has fallen asleep." Reepicheep chuckled lowly and Caspian looked up from concentrating on the board to see that indeed, Nina had fallen asleep.

"She's had a trying day." The Professor commented and he took off his spectacles for a moment before giving Caspian a happy smile. "She is blessed with such happy manners and such and open heart and mind. I can see why Aslan brought her here. And is she not fair?"

"She is indeed very fair." Caspian said as he stood up and carefully pulled Nina's chair away from the table and with little to no effort scooped her from her seat and into his arms. Her dress cascaded like a midnight waterfall and her head lolled against his chest. "And also quite tired if that did not wake her. I will take her to her chambers."

Caspian slowly walked from the dining hall and down the corridors to the sleeping quarters. Once he came to Nina's room he, with effort, opened the door and walked inside. It would seem that Caroline had been taking good care of her as a fire was going in the grate, along with tea, fresh nightgown and a bath going. He knew he had made a good choice in Caroline for a ladies maid for Nina. They seemed to fit together well and Caroline did not often have girls her own age to speak to working in the kitchens

Settling her on the bed Caspian too sat for a moment and looked at her. Her beautiful long hair cascaded around her like a fan and her slender body made the dress seem like a drape of night around her. Her smooth skin was glowing in the half light and he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Sleep well Nina, and I do hope you do not leave anytime soon. I myself do not have people around my own age to converse well with. And you have been nothing but kind to me…kind to my people."

With that he arose and gave her one last look over before he left the room. Her presence had calmed him down and he was thankful for it. He hadn't felt this at peace in a long time and probably because she put no pressures on him. She was a simple young woman who was afraid and in a different time but was taking everything full on with hope and an open heart. He was reminded of all the best things about the Pevensie's then. Nina had Peter's will and commanding presence, Edmunds stern but fair mind, Susan's beauty and kindness and Lucy's love and valiance. And so he felt like at least with that he would endure being King…that he could do this with everything that he was. And that's why Aslan had sent her.


	5. An Ordinary Day

**Chapter Five: An Ordinary Day**

When Nina awoke the following morning she sat up slowly and looked towards her window which had the curtains drawn. Breakfast was lain out for her along with a new dress and a note beside it on the table. The fire had long been put out but the lingering warmth radiated inside her room and so sliding out of bed Nina shuffled to the table to retrieve Caroline's note.

"His Majesty brought you to your room last night and lay you to rest, I came in to check on you this morning but you were well asleep. Breakfast is ready to eat and I redrew a bath for you to take if you so desire. I won't be able to help you out much today as I still have some kitchen duties so, don't get too lost without me. –Caroline." Nina settled the card down and walked to the bathroom as she pulled her dress off of her and slipped into the warm bath.

It wasn't terribly hot like the other one but it was still refreshing and the morning sunshine through the stained glass warmed her still. Today was going to prove to be a hot one. Taking a quick bath she climbed out and dried herself and then went over to the fire and made one to dry her hair quicker. Kneeling before the fire Nina wrung her hair out with the towel until it was semi-dry and then went to put her new dress on. Today's was powder blue with deep rustic silver trimmings. It had a sheer material over the thicker one and was empire waist and flowed around her like smoke. It was fairly easy to put on and the ties where simple enough…all in all it was more of the simpler dresses that Nina had worn so far.

Sitting at the vanity she decided to tie her hair up with a leather chord that was in a drawer and then made her way to the armoire as she opened it to reveal all the crown jewels and jewelry. Opening a few drawers she peeked about until she saw a simple silver pendant on a silver chain that would deem pretty but not gaudy. It was a silver heart with a crown over it and a blade running through it. And upon further inspection Nina found it to be an empty locket. Unclasping it she then slipped it around her neck and once it lay she gently touched it and closing the doors, she turned and went to the table to eat her semi-warm breakfast. Once done she slipped on her black flats and proceeded to find something to do with her day.

As she walked down the halls of the castle she kept passing by windows that let in the good weather. Not wanting to waste it she headed out to the main courtyard and found herself heading to the stables. Once inside she was bowed before by two small stable boys whom where passing with buckets of oats.

"Excuse me do either of you know where a talking horse named Ronan is?"

"Yes milady he resides in left stall near the end."

"Thank you." Nina walked down the many isles of horses until she saw Ronan standing there having his fill of food and Nina leant on the door grinning as she watched him. "I see you are being spoiled and are reveling in the luxury of living in the castle."

Ronan looked up at her and gave her a rather indifferent look despite the fact he looked pleased to see her.

"I do rather say oats, flax and barley for meals fits to my pallet and getting a brush down was absolutely splendid. So yes, it agrees with me. So, how are you this morning?"

"Fairly well. Slept in a bit but today seems like it's a really nice day and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride? That is if you want to let me ride you. If not I can get another horse-,"

"Now hold it just there, another horse? Please, no other steed belongs with you other than I. We shall go on a ride today because I do agree…the weather is gorgeous."

"Well hurry and eat your breakfast! We have so much to do." Nina urged and Ronan just smacked his side against the stall making Nina lose grip a bit and almost making her slip off. She gave him a rather playful glare but he went back to eating his food and soon declared he was ready to go.

He allowed Nina to tack him with a saddle and nothing more and then using a step ladder she was able to get onto his back. The stable doors were opened before her and she rode out into the courtyard and headed for the portcullis gate. As she did she heard her name being called and Ronan stopped, his head also turning and ears perking up.

Nina saw Caspian walking out of the castle and down some steps and he came striding up to Nina and looking up at her on such a magnificent and tall horse.

"Going out for a ride?"

"Yes, Ronan and I are gonna use this good day to explore a bit and get some fresh air."

"Ah so this is Ronan."

"My liege." Ronan bowed his head and a bit of his upper half which made Nina squeal and hold onto the saddle for dear life.

"Please, call me Caspian. And you are most welcome here."

"Are you busy?" Nina asked as Ronan straightened himself out.

"In a manner. I was on my way to talk to Lord Byron about a few things."

"Sounds very…important." Nina commented and Caspian shrugged.

"I'd honestly rather get mauled by a Minotaur then talk to him. But don't let him know I said that."

"We won't your majesty. But I do rather hope that I do not overstep in asking why you disapprove of the fellow so much?"

"Well for one, his arrogance is a bit much. His policies always cause a point of discord and he wants me to marry his daughter."

"Oh…." Nina made a face and Caspian nodded. "Well is she nice?"

"Don't get me wrong Lady Anastasia is quite beautiful and nice but I'm not marrying her so I can have a repeat of my Uncle in my future Father-in-law. And because of his insistence that I choose his daughter, that he has come to have a vendetta against you Nina."

"What? I haven't even been in Narnia for three days…much less met the man!"

"I know, but it's a man's greed and want for his daughter that blinds him from seeing the good in other things much less people. It is nothing truly against you."

"Well, he just simply needs to be put in his place. You're King…not him. And if you're going to make any headway with this council of yours you're going to have to stand up and say no or yes and not be afraid to disappoint them."

"They control lands in Narnia, I can't in good conscious let the people suffer for it."

"Then give it back to the Narnians. Take the land away from them and what do they have control over? It wasn't theirs to claim anyways. If they want peace then the lands have to be free for all, not by what they allow. And as King you have this right."

"Been reading the Professor's books have you?"

"In fact, yes. I'm going to live in this world so might as well know the rules."

"Well it's easier said than done. I still have to talk to him, and still have to go on about this business. I just wish decisions would be made faster, I don't feel like I'm getting anything done."

"Well sire, what about placing Narnian's on the council?" Ronan suggested. "To speak on behalf of the others."

"I do have a dwarf and a mouse on my council."

"Yes but you need more than that. You need those that will help band against their force. It's why we horses run in herds. Strength in numbers."

"Ronan is right." Nina said and Caspian looked down in thought for a moment.

"Alright I will give it a try. Go have your fun you two. I will see you later at dinner though?" he asked Nina and she nodded.

"Of course."

"Let's hope you don't fall asleep this time hm." He grinned and then walked away and off to go speak with this Lord Byron. Ronan not missing a beat looked back at her.

"You fell asleep at the dinner table?"

"It was after dessert and I was tired."

"Did he carry you back to your chambers?"

"Yes, he did. Why?"

"Perhaps the King fancies you?"

"No! This is Caspian, the King, ruler of Narnia…he has better women to pick from than me. Enough talk of this, isn't there an open field we could be running about right now?"

"Hold on tight _princess_." He said with a bit of sarcasm and then took off at an alarming pace. But it was freeing as they bolt through the village and found themselves in a meadow not far off from the castle. As they trotted along they talked to one another about their lives.

Nina came to know that Ronan had been cared after by a man in Archenland who looked after his herd as his father before him and his father before him. And so he told Nina he would never forget the kindness that sheltered him. It was why Ronan was so ready to trust Nina because she had been willing to sacrifice herself to save his life when she did not want anything in return.

Then Nina went on to tell him about her life, growing up, and then her parents dying, her boyfriend who abandoned her, and of course the other strife's that had befell her. Ronan had stopped and turned his head to look back at her.

"I am so sorry Nina. One is never truly prepared for the loss of a parent."

"So I've been told."

"You have managed well I think. It gladdens me to know your heart has not turned bitter by such events. That you are still able to care."

"Care? Kare." Nina whispered.

"Well yes…"

"No my friend, or more like my sister was named Karina. I called her Kare. I think it's because I couldn't pronounce her name when we were four. I miss her. I wish she could see this with me. We hardly do anything without the other."

"Perhaps Aslan will grant you your wishes…if you are patient."

"Actually to confess, I was never really good with patience." Nina smiled and Ronan seemed to as well.

Since Ronan was stopped she took the chance to slide down from his back and then carefully undid the saddle letting that too slide to the ground. Once he was free he moved about a bit before he watched as Nina spun about in the meadow before lying down in the abundance of grass and flowers. Walking over he then sat down next to her and rest his head down.

"You are a beautiful human Nina. I am blessed by Aslan to have gained your friendship."

"And you are a magnificent horse Ronan. Not even the Telmarine war horses cannot compare and I am glad for your friendship. I have not talked so honestly to anyone in a while. Not even the King."

This earned a chuckle from Ronan.

"I am honored."

"You still think the King has a crush on me don't you?" she rolled over and looked up at him and he brought his head up to her eye level.

"I think he is danger of falling in love with you. You are of course neither an ugly little human nor an unkind or selfish one. And you do not want his crown."

"I've only known him for three days."

"Well then in time, you will see I am right."

"Perhaps."

"Do not deny you think him to be handsome." Ronan snorted and Nina giggled.

"Okay, he's a little handsome. But even if he did like me…I don't think I'm ready. Everything is so fresh after Adam. Almost like I'm born again and I'm taking my first steps with everything. I'm not sure I have much of a heart left to give."

"Well that is up to you." He sighed. "I think though time has passed and it may feel new but isn't that a good thing? Don't you want the beginning of something new to be good?"

"You are wise." Nina pat his nose gently and he nuzzled it kindly. "And you are right. Something new should always for the most part be good. I think that's why I'm here. Not to fall in love per say but to find that sense of belonging again. To be happy. I wasn't happy at home, and really the only time things where normal was with Karina. She never made me feel fragile or incapable. She was my friend and stood by me no matter what. And here in Narnia, the only sense of normalcy I get is when I'm at dinner with the others like a family or talking with you Ronan."

"Oh Nina…we are going to be good friends for a long time. I know this." He rest his head down again and closed his eyes and Nina rest her chin down on her arms and did the same.

So they took a small nap in the meadow before returning back to the castle. Nina parted with him in the stables and since it was daylight out still she figured she would see what else the castle had to offer in terms of exploration. After all it was a castle and she hardly thought three days was enough to get the full picture of it. As she walked the bottom floors away from the council chambers she was met more frequently with the servants. They bowed low before her and said nothing really in the ways of greetings as they hurried off to their duties before whispering behind her back.

It was to be expected she supposed. As she walked she smelled an array of aromas coming from around the corner so she walked down the hallway and was met with the sight of a large kitchen. Many women where there talking and laughing as they cooked and from the sea of middle aged females Nina spotted a head of bright golden hair tied in a bun. Caroline stood there working on decorating a cake and she picked up her skirts and walked into the kitchen.

Immediately everyone seemed to pause to stare for a moment before a plump woman with blond hair smacked the arm of another woman and suddenly all were taking a deep curtsy.

"Oh, you don't have to." Nina said awkwardly as they arose.

"Nina!" Caroline said as she settled her decorating tools down. She walked up to Nina as she wiped her hands on a purple rag. "What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring about and smelled something wonderful. Then I found the kitchens. Is this where you are most of the day when you aren't tending to me?"

"Well yes." Caroline then glanced over at the plump blonde woman who was eyeing her as she was kneading dough. "Nina meet my mother, Maura."

Caroline gestured to her mother and of course her mother swept into another curtsy.

"Your ladyship we are honored for your presence in our kitchens." She said and Nina shook her head.

"You may call me just Nina. I'm not a lady. I'm just someone the King has been gracious to."

"Oh…well, do you cook Nina?"

"I do. I had to learn when…well I had to learn. I like it. It can be very calming."

This seemed to make Maura very pleased and she nodded as she took an apron from under the main table that ran across the room and tossed it to her.

"No mama, the King wouldn't approve." Caroline said sternly.

"You heard her, she likes to cook. It'll give us a chance to get to know her." Maura said as she hushed her daughter and as Nina put the apron around her waist she was guided by the arm and placed in front of a station for chopping vegetables.

After a few moments as Nina went and chopped the vegetables the atmosphere in the kitchens lifted and everyone went back to work. Caroline went back to decorating her cake but she looked up at Nina every few moments waiting for her to say or do something rather selfish. She didn't know Nina very well but she looked like a noble brat who got her way all of the time. But Nina just smiled and listened to the other women talk and gossip and laughed occasionally too. The elder women even let her talk a bit about herself and before anyone knew it she fell into pace. The only thing that made her stand out was the beautiful long dress she wore and the jewelry. No women in the kitchens wore anything quite so fancy as all their dresses were plain and made for work and no jewelry was aloud because no one wanted to bite into a cake and find a ring or a pendant stuck in-between their teeth.

As the evening drew on Caroline settled her things down and checked the clock hanging on the wall in the corner by the entrance.

"Come you, we got to get you fixed up for dinner."

"Why?" Nina giggled at her. "I do rather like the way I look."

This caused some of the other women to laugh as Nina now had flour on her cheek and hands and her dress had little patches of it too. Caroline just shook her head at her and walked around the table grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the stairs untying her apron as she went.

"Because it's not proper to be un-presentable in front of the King as such." Caroline tossed the now free apron on a chair and ushered Nina up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow!" Nina called and she got a chorus of goodbyes before doing as Caroline said and heading towards her room to tidy up.

"Thank you by the way." Caroline said as they walked.

"For what?"

"Well for not being a self-entitled chit for one."

"Is that what you think I am?" Nina asked sadly and Caroline shook her head quickly.

"No not now. I wasn't sure. They all have been talking about you and badgering me on just what kind of lady you were."

"I keep telling everyone I'm not a lady. It's odd having people bow to me at every turn. I don't know why they can't just give me a wave like at school and go "What's up Nina!"

"Well no one in the kitchens will quite do that but my mother liked you. I think that says something. And it was nice for a change to have someone else my own age around."

"Aw." Nina impulsively pulled Caroline in around her neck and gave her a hug. Caroline chuckled and hugged her back as they paused momentarily to share affection. "Well that settles it…we're friends. I can't think of anything more right."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Nina giggled as she pulled Caroline along.

Two friends in one day sure made Nina feel quite accomplished.


	6. Summer Solstice Festival

**Chapter Six: Summer Solstice Festival**

Weeks turned into a full month and soon spring turned to summer. Everything was hot and in full bloom as many creatures where giving birth to children and the village was even more entertaining than usual. Today Caroline and Nina went shopping along with the escort of Ronan. He had a leather sack draped over his back for carrying certain things that were too heavy for the girls but he only consented to this if Nina bought him an apple from market. As they looked through shop windows they talked and Caroline brought up the upcoming festivities.

"It's got many fine decorations of flowers and banners and lasts for a week. Many people from all over come and it's truly a sight to see. Oh and the dancing, so much dancing. It's the only time that the servants get the week off and get to dress up and dance with the nobles as if we were equal. Some of us find good husbands then too."

"I'm just in it for the food." Nina said jokingly and Caroline nudged her with her elbow.

"Perhaps you and Caspian will dance?"

Caroline, thanks to Ronan had picked up on the teasing about her and Caspian. And she had come to call him by his first name in private since Nina said it was weird she kept on calling him King.

"I'm sure if this festival is as grand as you say it is then he will be too busy dancing with ladies, Duchess' and Countess'. He'll be mingling with lords and generals and too entertained to give me a glance. I'm honestly excited for the food. After all I did help."

"You're getting good at decorating the cakes." Caroline nodded with her approval. "And the dresses I have picked out for you all week are going to command his attention. Just you wait."

"Whatever Care." Nina rolled her eyes and the two girls walked into a clothing store the both of them rummaging through things. Nina had come to discover Caroline had three older brothers that where in Caspian's guard. All of them strong and blonde and they were easy to point out. Today Caroline was ordered with a task by her mother to get several new britches for them and shirts.

Nina helped sort through the sizes and soon they exited the store with a basketful of garments. They then went to the market to buy sacks of flour from the miller and deeming Ronan had earned his treat Nina bought him an apple.

Tonight would be the first marker of the festival so they were in a rush getting back to the castle to start on the freshly baked goods. As they dropped Ronan off and some of the male servants helped with the flour to the kitchens. The main ball room had been decorated and sealed off and some of the gardens were not accessible until sundown so everything remained a mystery for Nina. As two of the male servants there where helping named Easton and Javier, Nina and Caroline chatted away. Occasionally the two would make an input in the conversation as Easton was closer to their age than Javier who was in his thirties. Dropping the flour off Maura thanked them and then took the basket of clothes from both Nina and Caroline.

"You two have done quite enough. Go get ready for the party. We'll finish up the rest."

"Are you sure?" Nina asked sincerely and Maura just pat her slim shoulder.

"Dear, I have one daughter. Go help her get dressed and promise me you both will have a wonderful time."

"We promise." Nina said as she grabbed Caroline before she could start protesting at her mother.

"_I have one daughter_…." Caroline mimicked her mother with a high pitched voice. It was nothing how Maura really sounded but it was funny to watch Caroline get indignant. "She acts like I'm an old maid. You're not getting jabs that you aren't married."

"I have no parents to worry about such matters and the King keeps me here." Nina said and Caroline sighed.

As they rounded the corner they saw a group of young ladies standing in the corridor talking and giggling. Some were daughters of the lords and some were ladies of other lands; primarily from the court in Archenland. They stopped as Nina and Caroline entered and a tall girl with deep rich coffee locks and bright blue eyes sneered at them.

"Lady Nina, why are you wasting your time with the servants. Come, we're discussing the festivities tonight." She gestured with a lazy hand and Nina smiled and dropped a small curtsy though she wasn't happy at all to see them.

Since this group arrived they have pretty much taken up every corner of the castle. But they were guests like she and this was still Caspian's home so she had to play nice. Rumors spread about her and the King having daily dinners and time together…so among the ladies of court Nina wasn't exactly popular. And she had been tried to be introduced into court by Caspian himself but that did not go over well.

Especially for Lord Vector's daughter Aurelia who was so vain and self-entitled that it took away from her beauty. For it wasn't a lie as it could be seen clear as the sun that Aurelia was gorgeous. And Aurelia was determined to gain the King's attention and obviously saw Nina as a threat.

"I'll have to decline. I was just on my way to get ready for tonight. You should do the same…though I'm sure it won't take you long."

"No, it won't." she said and some of the girls were trying to hide their snickers though failing miserably. "Though you might need all the time in the world. After all you have been slaving away in the kitchens with the commoners."

"True." Nina said. She wanted so badly to make a snide comment but she didn't. "Come on Caroline."

Caroline nodded and didn't bother to curtsy as she left trailing after Nina. The girls made way to Nina's chambers and once inside Caroline started on a rant. It wasn't her first encounter with Lord Vector's daughter. Though she did not live in the castle she did visit often with her father. And when she did she acted like she was already Queen. The only one that seemed tolerable was actually Lord Byron's daughter Anastasia who seemed to get sucked into all of it rather than be there by choice. She was a quite girl very thin and awkward but she wasn't by any means ugly…more cute than beautiful. She had mousy brown hair and bright green eyes and seemed to not really know what to say around the other girls.

She had been in that little circle of people in the hall and one of the only ones who hadn't been laughing. Instead she kind of wanted to follow after Nina and her servant too but knew that Aurelia would probably throw a fit if she did.

"I want to tear out her perfect hair and light it on fire!" Caroline growled and Nina sat on the bed and watched her with amusement.

"Calm down. You'll get your chance to upstage her tonight. I did say you could borrow a few of my dresses."

"I know it's just that…she's such a…well a not nice word." Caroline huffed and sat down on the bed next to Nina and rest her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're the only one who gets it and you aren't some shallow brat."

"Me too. Now come on let's get ready!"

They spent the remainder of their evening primping and much like Nina had done for Karina for prom she did Caroline's hair and make-up pinning it up beautifully. Then helping her into a mauve gown that had long tight sleeves and a wide neck line Caroline looked to be one of those ladies herself.

"There see…prettier than Aurelia I think." Nina pushed her in front of the floor length mirror by her armoire and Caroline's eyes widened as she touched her hair and then the sleeves of the dress.

"Wow. Thank you Nina." The girls shared a brief hug and then Caroline nudged her. "Okay now your turn!"

Caroline was very meticulous and first put on this magnificent purple gown that was indeed fit for a Queen for it had been Queen Susan's many centuries ago. It had been redone and all the needlework and embroidery re-done to a tee. It was tight around the waist and showed off how thin and tall Nina was. The sleeves where free flowing from the square cut bodice and hooked around the elbows before simply flowing down like the long skirts. It had little stitches of butterflies in the bodice and around the hem and was probably one of the prettiest dresses she has ever worn. After the dress was secure Caroline curled Nina's hair and then settled it on top of her head making sure long bits flowed down. Then she placed amethyst earrings in her ears the shape of orchids and had belonged to Queen Lucy. Finally done Caroline nodded at her work.

"Oh yes, Caspian won't know what to do with himself."

Nina turned around finally and looked in the mirror and she looked ever so much like a queen. Standing up she noticed the gown trained out and was regal in every way.

"I'm serious. If he doesn't notice you I'll hit him upside the head myself."

"You have too much faith in this Caroline. How about we just enjoy tonight…or this week for that matter?"

"Done and done." Caroline hummed and she looked over at the window to see it was getting dark outside. "And the ball is about to begin! Come on!"

And so picking up their skirts the two of them rushed off to live the fairy tale dream of dancing the night away with handsome men.

As they came to the main ball room the doors where open and already everyone was piling inside eager to see the decorations and start mingling with each other. Nina and Caroline held tight to one another and finally squeezed their way in. Nina gasped as the high dome ceiling was adorned every inch by flowers that seemed to be alive and she knew then it was work of the dryads. There was a banquet table on the highest level of the room where a throne sat that was probably for Caspian when he arrived. Of course ceremonially he would arrive last and be announced to the guests.

Nina wondered what he would look like this evening.

Caroline pulled her to the side close to the door but of course not but ten feet off was Aurelia and her posse. Aurelia looked at Nina and caught her gaze and then lightly excusing herself headed towards her and Caroline. She was dressed in a red number as it obviously looked a bit too tight on her voluptuous frame and by all means was not subtle or demure. She would be claiming attention tonight and perhaps not exactly in the most positive way.

Aurelia curtsied and Caroline and Nina responded with the same gesture.

"Nina dear your dress looks absolutely lovely." She said completely ignoring Caroline.

"Thank you…so does yours."

"Oh this old thing?" she scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "I have had this for years."

"Well technically Nina's dress is older in years. It belonged to Queen Susan." Caroline bragged for Nina and the latter nudged her maid into silence.

"Queen Susan? Queen Susan the Gentle?" Aurelia's eyes went wide but with jealousy and surprise.

"Yes, I have a few hand-me-downs the King has allowed me to borrow whilst I am staying here."

"Well, how very kind of him. Though I don't know why he would be so ready to give her things away. After all he did fancy her."

"He did?" Nina's brow furrowed.

"Well you do have supper with him every night don't you? Shouldn't he have told you that by now?"

"Well…his love life isn't exactly a topic of discussion. I let him pick the topics, and mostly he talks about his people. Which I find more appropriate for a King to concentrate on and talk about in front of a female friend."

"Of course…well it was nice chatting, but I'm going to return to my friends. The dress does suit you well I must say, perhaps too well."

And with that Aurelia walked away.

The comment did however stir something inside of Nina as she watched the selfish girl walk away. And knew from the way she strode that she had a self-entitled smirk on her disgustingly beautiful face.

"I will do it." Caroline muttered. "I will pull her hair off and burn it. Just say the word Nina and I will do it now."

"Easy girl…we'll have our glory moment." Nina said taking hold of Caroline's arm.

The trumpets sounded then signaling the arrival of the King. Everyone parted for his path to the throne and proceeded to readily bow before him as was customary. The royal guard accompanied him and he walked into the room looking very dapper indeed. He wore a plum tunic and a white shirt rimmed with gold and he wore a crown on his dark locks and all in all it complimented him tremendously. He paused at the entryway before starting forward and nodding to everyone as they curtsied and bowed before him. He then reached his throne and sat down in it before signaling with his hand that the festivities continue.

Nina watched as he settled his crown down on a pillow next to his chair and then stood up once more and after such ceremony he was treated quite normally. Though many girls where giving him the eye Caspian actually had seen only one thus far. A young woman standing next to another with a deep purple dress and looking quite the vision of beauty.

"He's coming this way!" Caroline whispered as she turned as so Caspian couldn't see her talking.

"No." Nina said in disbelief and Caroline fidgeted before looking at the food table. "Don't you do it!"

"Be over there!"

"Caroline!"

But Caroline slipped away just as Caspian stepped in front of her and automatically she found herself in a very low curtsy.

"Nina you look absolutely breathtaking. This dress is absolutely…well it's gorgeous on you."

"Thank you, it was Queen Susan's. And I found a pair of Queen Lucy's earrings."

"Yes those are lovely too." He smiled. "Well, would you honor me with first dance?"

"Uhm…" Nina looked around uncomfortably and Caspian caught this and his smile fell a little.

"My friendship with you bothers some doesn't it?" he said sadly and Nina nodded.

"Especially since this is a festival where a lot of people find their husbands and wives. Many girls are hopeful. Perhaps…Lady Anastasia or Lady Alyssa might do better than I."

"I want to dance with you. I'm the King, I get a choice in this at least." He said and held his hand out and now Nina in good conscious couldn't refuse in front of all these people.

Placing her hand in his and giving him a playful glare he led her to the clear dance floor and together they placed themselves properly and waited for the music to begin. It was a slow waltz and very simple in nature as Nina and Caspian floated about, occasionally adding in a delicate spin or dip. And as they danced Nina found everyone melting away as she felt comfortable and at peace dancing with Caspian. And he felt the same too.

"You're a remarkable dancer too." Caspian complimented.

"I guess I'm full of surprises."

"Pleasant ones." He chuckled.


	7. An Uneasy Scheme

A/N: hey ya'll I know you are alerting this story! I get emails up the wazoo for it. Leave me some feedback, I don't like posting for nothing. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: An Uneasy Scheme**

Throughout the first night of the festival Caspian found himself dancing with Nina on more than one occasion. And it wasn't because he was avoiding the others but because he couldn't help himself. She was lovely and oblivious to how much attention she was getting from everyone else plus him. Many of the men had asked for a dance or two and could not stop trying to converse with her. It would seem that she was the prime commodity of this evening. But also on the other side so was Lady Aurelia. And Caspian knew better for Aurelia was lovely, but there was something missing from her heart that was not absent from Nina's. Where Nina looked upon everything with care and kindness, Aurelia looked upon with coldness and disdain and that was sort of off putting.

"Caspian." Nina chided him as for the hundredth time he had approached her that evening. "There are ladies in this room that are being neglected."

"And I think you sweet for thinking of them so rather than yourself. It's refreshing." He chuckled and then bent down low and whispered in her ear. "Take a walk with me in the gardens?"

"Won't they get mad at you for leaving?"

"I can walk around my own home can't I?"

"Well okay, but I'll leave first and then you follow. I do not want a scandal being made of me. I already am disliked enough as it is because everyone wants a piece of you." She curtsied to him quickly and then picking up her skirts daintily she walked out of the front entrance and towards the gardens.

Nina had yet to see their beauty and indeed a sweet smell hit her as all the flowers where in bloom and ivy and vines wound around columns and the side walls. Grass was plush under her feet so she slipped off her shoes and settled them on a stone bench before inspecting some of the statues. There where erections of lions and bears, and of course newer ones with centaurs and fauns, but one in particular was absolutely breathtaking.

There was a lion as he was perched on a pedestal for all to see his magnificent chin skywards and his mouth open in a fierce roar. Nina looked up at it and reached out as her hand touched his leg. She felt calmed by its presence and somehow knew this to be the Great Aslan.

"I see you've found one of the newer additions to the garden." Caspian's voice said behind her. Nina turned and saw that he was smiling at her and she took a step back still looking at the lion.

"That was quick, how did you disappear so fast without someone following?"

"I know every secret passageway in this castle." He mused and she smiled.

"Of course, a King does know his castle."

The two of them began to walk the path line with more statues and light conversation, it wasn't until they were close enough to the main ballroom again that they could hear the music. So Caspian impulsively pulled her around by the hand and into him and began to lightly sway with her in small circles. She laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder before resting her cheek against it too.

"Today marks my month in Narnia." She sighed.

"It has been a fulfilling month I hope?"

"Oh yes. I've made many friends."

"Ladies of court?" he asked and Nina stood straight looking up at him with a skeptical look.

"No. I'm talking about everyone in the kitchens, Caroline, her brothers who are in your guard, and then Ronan. Then there's the Professor I visit frequently, and Reepicheep I see often and Trumpkin less often but he says 'hi' to me in the halls when he passes. Then of course there's you…my first friend."

"I do rather enjoy your company at meals every night. It gives me something to look forward to at the end of the day. You have a very soothing quality that puts me at ease so I'm not so stressed."

"I do what I must for my King." She joked and he grinned.

Oh he just couldn't help but smile around her because hers was so infectious and playful. He spun her out and then back into him as she came flat up against him and his hands took her waist gently his arms securing around her. It almost caught her breath as this handsome King was holding her so.

"Nina, have I already told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"On more than several occasions, yes Caspian you have." She said cheekily and her fingers flattened out his tunic and rest against his chest. "And I suppose in return I can say you look rather handsome tonight. I think we match too."

Upon further inspection it was true…they were indeed the same shade of royal purple.

"That we do. What a happy accident." He said as he looked between them and then back to her magnificent brown eyes. "Nina, I have something to tell you but I don't know quite how to say it…"

"Oh?"

"Well you see-,"

But their conversation was cut short as they heard voices and Nina looked at him pulling away. If they were caught so close indeed there would be a scandal.

"Tell me later okay. I have to go get my shoes…I'll meet you back inside!" she called as she picked up her skirts and jolted. Caspian watch her flit away like a sprite her dresses flowing after her and she rounded about the rose bushes and disappeared around a hedge. He sighed as he heard the voices nearing and he himself disappeared behind an alcove as they passed. It was Lord Vector and Lord Malron and Caspian paused as he was intrigued by the conversation taking place.

"What do you think of his Majesty's attention to the young girl this evening?"

"Shameful. She isn't even a lady of sufficient birth. She will only prove to weigh down his crown as she has nothing to offer but her beauty. Even then…" Lord Vector sneered much like his daughter did. "her beauty cannot compare to Aurelia's."

"But she has won favor with those closest to him and not to mention every servant in this castle as they are calling her a "Gift from Aslan." Lord Malron gruffed. "I think she is craftier than this. She is out to seize his crown."

"She is a woman after all."

"What do you think we should do of this matter?"

"I think we need to get rid of her. Make her feel like she doesn't belong to make her leave on her own. It shouldn't be too hard, that girl has no manners anyways. Walking about without an escort or decorum as she shamelessly eats meals with his majesty and talks to him plainly."

"She does?"

"She calls him by his name, as if they were close. His majesty proclaims they are friends but she is a young woman. Why does she get special treatment and consideration above all others?"

Caspian frowned, he then knew that Lord Vector was a lot worse than Lord Byron and would not allow any of these things to come to pass. If he revealed himself now however it would give away the element of surprise so he slipped back into castle and took off to rejoin Nina at the party. He would enjoy her for the rest of the evening before devising a plan to save her.

As he reentered the ballroom he immediately tried to seek out Nina if it weren't for the fact Aurelia slipped in front of him and dipped into a low curtsy revealing to him her cleavage showing through her dress. He averted his gaze, not in the slightest tempted and she arose and gave him a pleasant smile on her red lips. She looked like Susan but in a more exotic way, her hair was a similar shade but closer to black than anything, her skin was slightly tanner for Archenland was bordering Calormen and her ice blue eyes where steel rather than sky. Susan and Aurelia shared many physical qualities but the former had a grace and kindness to her that Aurelia obvious lacked.

He could see the cruelty in her smile and in her heart.

"Your majesty, you have naught yet asked me to dance when all the ladies in the room have gotten at least one turn or more with you. It would be a shame if I could not dance with thee. It would indeed make my night." She said her voice sugary and sweet and he sighed as he held his hand out.

"I suppose a dance would be in order then." He smiled putting on a front that would please her. After all he had just heard her father plotting against Nina and he did not want to displease the daughter in any way right now.

Repercussions might find to be grave in this very situation he was in.

As they danced he still scanned the room for Nina and not bothered to really listen to what Aurelia was talking about. Of course the young woman noticed but put on a front and once the song ended he released her and said he had to find someone to talk to, but had enjoyed the dance.

Aurelia nodded and watched him walk away and the moment he did a scowl appeared on her face. She reached up and stroked the pendant on her neck with anger before being approached by another man and putting on her mask of grace and dancing with him. As Caspian milled through the crowd and politely excused himself from conversation he saw Nina being dragged by Caroline around a pillar and he knew this to be a secret passage to the kitchens. He himself snuck away and went down the long hallway hearing two females talking around a bend. He paused for a moment to listen.

How fast he became the spy this evening.

"Oh it was so strange Care, with the way he held me."

"Go on."

"And his gaze and his words. I am in danger of falling in love with this man." Nina sighed and Caspian's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. Had a man already captured Nina's heart tonight and claimed her as his own. Would he be wishing her well and marrying her in his own kingdom? He then calmed himself before walking around the corner as if he had been jogging.

"Nina, Caroline there you are!" he said urgently and Nina jumped away from the wall she had been leaning on and Caroline's eyes went wide. Here in private, no one needed to stand on ceremony so no one bowed or called Caspian by his title.

"Caspian, what's up you look like something's wrong?" Nina said and he clenched his jaw for a moment before taking a breath and starting on what he overheard from Lord Vector.

"After you had jolted away I myself hid in one of the alcoves and heard that it was Lord Vector and Lord Malron. Lord Vector is often a visitor in my home from Archenland and he brings his daughter-,"

"Aurelia." Caroline hissed and Caspian nodded.

"He and lord Malron from my own court have been plotting. They wish to get rid of you Nina because they thing you are out to seek my crown and to marry me and ruin me. But I know it is not the case and I am glad I overheard such a plot for I would have been blind to anything they did. I will never marry Aurelia, she is cruel and vain and I do not want that in a Queen. We have to do all we can to stay firm and keep you here…safely."

"I agree Nina, Lord Vector is not known for his kindness." Caroline said grimly. "It is where Aurelia gets her nastiness from."

"Well what do I do?"

"He will resort to means such as poisoning if scaring you away doesn't work, even assassination. Caspian she is not safe in this castle now. She has a target painted on her back and it's only a matter of time before he realizes she will not yield and leave." Caroline said desperately and sadly and the King shook his head.

"No! I will not allow any harm to come to Nina. We will just have to make sure that no odd people enter the kitchens and all food for dinners are delivered through this tunnel. We will move our meals into the main ballroom then and I will assign you an escort Nina till you learn how to fight."

"Learn how to fight?"

"I wish it not so, for I would rather you just be comfortable and out of harm's way but this is the only solution I can come up with. If it were up to me I would escort you everywhere myself, but I being King prevents me to do so."

"I wouldn't expect you to abandon your people for me." Nina said gently and he reached out taking her hand.

"I promise, I will protect you."

"I know you will. Thank you for telling me these things, but, you do need to return to the party. Two disappearances in one night and whilst I am not there they will think much more ill of me." Nina gave his hand a squeeze and Caspian brought their clasped hands to his lips and placed a tender kiss on the knuckles before lowering it and releasing it.

"I will come to you after the festivities tomorrow night. We will talk more." He said making Nina smile and Caroline just smirked at the transaction before walking down the hall a bit and folding her arms and giving them privacy.

"You mean to my room?"

"Yes. There is a secret passageway in your closet that actually leads to the gardens. I will come to you through there."

"In my closet?" Nina asked astounded and Caspian chuckled.

"These are for safety measures. They were put in for occasions such as this where a life is being threatened. We Telmarine's are not so trusting when it comes to even our own sometimes."

"A trait that you did not inherit. You are trusting and good. I trust you with my life Caspian."

"I am glad of it. Well this is farewell…for now. Be safe, these walls are growing thin and I cannot bear it if you…"

He pulled her into an embrace and rest his chin against the top of her head.

"Do not put yourself in harm's way either. Do not sacrifice your safety over mine. You are a King without a Queen…Narnia could not bear the loss of you."

Caspian kissed the side of her head and smiled some.

"Always thinking of others before yourself. You're like Lucy in that aspect."

"Or Susan?" Nina said sadly as she pulled away.

"No Lucy in many more aspects was a lot kinder than Susan."

Nina did not stress anymore on the subject of Susan but sooner or later she would make him talk about it. If Aurelia was right then, was Caspian trying to bring her back in essence through Nina? After all he gave her, her things and let her stay in her chambers. But it was not the time with such a plot on the horizon and for now she would quash these feelings and thoughts until a more appropriate time.

So Caspian parted with a soft goodbye and once gone Caroline turned and raised her brow at her best friend.

"So you're in danger of falling in love with him huh?"

"More so now than ever." Nina now said sadly as she rest against the wall. "What am I to do? I will just contradict everything I say now when others ask me if I like him."

"If his behavior suggests anything is that he likes you back…immensely. He would fight for you because he is kind but he fights for you because he is a man captured. Trust me, I have seen it in many others being a maid in this castle."

"What of Susan?"

"Queen Susan is a thing of the past. She no longer is in Narnia and can never come back. You're here now and with him."

"Oh Caroline, what am I to do?" Nina started to softly weep and Caroline came up to her and let her cry on her shoulder whilst she softly rubbed gentle circles on her bare back.

"First, let's get your eyes dried, then eat a cookie or two and we will go from there."


	8. Two Faces in the Mirror

**Chapter Eight: Two Faces in the Mirror**

Nina woke up the following morning to Caroline nudging her awake. She had retired not long after the conversation in the tunnel with Caspian and now she was being awoken this early morn to start her day. Caroline had done the usual things as prepare her bath and breakfast and then lay out her dress. Today's was dark forest green with a light grass green underskirt that showed through the slits when she walked. Putting her hair up and tying it off with the leather chord Nina and Caroline ate breakfast before Caroline sighed and placed her pastry down on the plate before her.

"I have an idea."

"Okay, about what exactly?"

"To help you against Aurelia and her father. It will require lots of work and training but I already passed this with Caspian."

"What exactly are you going on about?"

"We turn you into a Lady. Caspian will give you a title and everything. Putting you on the same level as all these other women you cannot be said to be unequal or beneath them. Granted you will have to attend court more often but, this will give you a chance to see how Aurelia operates. Once that is established I can give you proper lessons. I've spent my life around ladies and lords and so I know what it takes to be one. You'll have to learn horseback riding and archery, fashion and politics…all of it."

"But I will be giving up what makes me, me."

"No you won't." Caroline said confidently. "You're brave Nina and I will be here to help you. If you want we can ask Ronan to help with horseback riding. You'll need to learn side saddle."

Nina grumbled but nodded.

"Is that what we are going to start with today?"

"Might as well. Oh and Caspian assigned you a guard…he's outside as we speak waiting."

Nina got up, settling her napkin down and opened her door and sure enough there standing by her door was a large Minotaur. Nina's eyes widened and he turned and bowed to her.

"Lady Nina, I'm Severus your new escort and guard. I will be by your side twenty-four seven and do hope that my service to you will go without complications."

"Oh I hope so too. Thank you, uhm…do you want breakfast though?"

Severus just chuckled and shook his large bull head.

"No thank you, I had it earlier. Enjoy your breakfast and do not mind me."

"Alright. Well…I feel bad though with you standing there. We should at least get you a chair or something out here."

"Your kindness is as great as his Majesty proclaimed. I will be just fine madam, trust me."

"Alright, well…I will see you later I suppose."

He nodded and Nina shut the door and looked at Caroline incredulously.

"A Minotaur? Isn't that a tad excessive?"

"Waste not." Caroline grinned as she popped a fresh strawberry in her mouth.

After breakfast the two young women left with Severus following behind and went to the stables as they saddled up Ronan with all the proper fastenings including a bit and bridle. He did not like the fact that there was something constricting his head but he agreed knowing the circumstances that Nina was going to have to work under. And so in the meadow by the forest Nina learned to ride side saddle under Caroline's helpful tutelage. And by the end of the day Nina could ride like a lady without falling sideways or falling off though in part it was Ronan's careful nature in trying to cushion her falls or trying to help her not slip off. Having a horse that understood its rider was very beneficial.

"You did good with that." Caroline praised as they un-tacked Ronan so he could graze and relax and this gave them time to start going over proper mannerisms. "So we'll start now with curtsying, which you aren't too shabby at to start with. For the King the lowest curtsy is reserved for all lords and ladies are simple and not as elaborate. Then there are dinner manners which again you aren't so unfortunate, but you have to start eating like a lady."

"I don't eat like a lady?" Nina chuckled and Caroline shook her head.

"You eat like my brothers. Which is a lot."

"I'm sorry I like food." Nina said and Caroline shook her head and then continued to explain rules and things that Nina needed to catch up on.

They went over manner of speak, different group dances, current fashion and attire, who to talk to about what and when it's not appropriate to speak at all. Lastly came how Nina would have to behave around servants.

"That would mean we would be hanging out less." Caroline said sadly but with a tad of hopefulness thrown in there. "But it's to save your life. The Ladies of court are never caught conversing with the maids nor seen in the kitchens. They're proper and do not mingle with the common folk."

Nina rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Well I like being in the kitchens. And you aren't common."

"I know you do, but you can't anymore at least for now. With Lord Vector staying and Aurelia along with him…it has to be all or nothing. Do you want Caspian to marry Aurelia?"

"No! She's awful. And I can't have him do it to save me either."

"Then you have to listen to what I say."

"We're still friends though, right?"

"Of course silly! I can still come later in the evenings after your meals with the King, though who knows how long those are going to last now. To save you from further improper ridicule those nightly meals will probably have to end for now. But as it is you're going to have to mentally and physically prepare yourself for things."

And mentally and physically she did indeed prepare. For the rest of the day they went over etiquette before heading back up to the castle. Tiredly Nina closed the door to her chambers and slumped onto her bed. Looking around the room she decided to sit before her vanity and brush out her hair as it seemed a bit wild to her from running about the meadow and all the horseback riding. As she picked up her brush she looked into the mirror and heard a faint whisper…a familiar whisper.

Words then started to appear before her on the mirror.

Standing up scared, afraid that she was going to get sucked through and taken away she read the words that where before her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…show me she who threatens all?"

The mirror then showed Aurelia's face as she was walking about the halls of the castle. Nina watched her peer around the corner as Caspian disappeared behind a tapestry before following after him. Nina gasped and looked to the dresser before throwing it open and pulling the back latch open as to reveal a long set of spiral stairs. Quickly she dashed down them until she hit a long tunnel and broke out into a jog. She heard footsteps so she waited until Caspian came around the bend, pulled him down another passage as she pressed her hand over his mouth tightly.

"Aurelia's in the tunnel." She whispered and pulled him down the passage that led to the gardens.

As they broke out in a run, they narrowly escaped before running across the sunset streaked lawns.

Caspian then pulled her into the same alcove that he had been in before he pulled her through another hidden passage behind a wall and soon they came to the main ball room once more. It was still decorated for tonight's festivities but right now it was empty.

"How did you know I was in the passage?" Caspian asked her and she looked flustered as she placed a hand on her forehead and lightly paced.

"My mirror."

"Mirror?"

"My mirror told me you were. I know it's crazy but it read in the mirror, "Mirror mirror on the wall…show me she who threatens all." And suddenly I was looking at Aurelia's face and she was following you!"

"Your mirror?"

"Yes Caspian how many times do I have to say it! The mirror showed me what I needed to know. First it brought me to Narnia and now it warns me of danger."

"Any mirror would do this?"

"I haven't tried. It just sort of…happens."

Caspian took her hand and led her out of the ball room before checking the halls and then leading her up the stairs and then down the corridor and into a study. After he closed the door he walked over to what she assumed was his desk and produced a box. It was a small mahogany box with little gold engravings on it in the shape of eagles and roses. Opening it, Caspian produced a small hand mirror made of silver and he unwrapped it and handed it to Nina.

"It was my mothers. One of the few things I have left of hers."

Nina took it gently before gazing into it and then glancing back at Caspian.

"What do I do with it?"

"Well, see if it happens again."

Nina looked back at the mirror and she concentrated but after many minutes she sighed and let it fall to her side.

"It's not working. All I see is my reflection."

"Try again, this time just be calm…think of Aslan."

So Nina brought the mirror back up to her face and gazed into her own reflection but as time went on still nothing. That is until the mirror burst from her hand and hung above the fireplace mantle as if it had been hanging there perfectly forever. Nina and Caspian went up to it and Nina read the words in the mirror that Caspian could not see.

"Mirror mirror on the wall…show me two who threatens all."

And once again Aurelia filled the round mirror but this time she was accompanied by her father.

"I swear I saw him sneak off papa!" she said enraged. "But in the secret passage he gave me the slip."

"No doubt off with that…_girl_. And he had the audacity to call her a Lady."

"She's horrendous. People actually _like_ her."

"We will fix this my dear. Come, we shall see the King. I have a feeling where he might be."

And because Caspian was also witnessing this he saw that they were heading towards his private office. Caspian took Nina by the shoulders and over to the fireplace as he reached up and pushed on an engraving of a lion. The grate sunk into to the ground and a wall next to the fireplace popped open.

"Get in there and do not come out till I say so." He said.

He pushed Nina in and then the door closed and the grate righted itself just in time for the door to be knocked upon.

"Enter." Caspian grabbed the mirror off the mantle and then walked over to the box and nestled it back in just as Aurelia and her father entered.

"My lord, I do rather hope we are not interrupting anything." Lord Vector bowed and then as the king turned Aurelia curtsied.

"Oh no, just reminiscing and going through some of my mother's old things. What it is that you need?"

"Well, as you know tonight is the night that all men must bring and date if he is unmarried…perhaps you wouldn't mind taking Aurelia."

"I would be pleased if his majesty would give me any consideration though father is being too presumptuous I do rather hope that does not sway your decision in picking myself? Of course there's other ladies to consider…like Lady Nina?"

This took Caspian aback, but years of keeping his composure came in handy as he merely put on a look of mild interest.

"And why would you suggest Lady Nina?"

"Well she is new to court and eligible."

"I do rather think though Aurelia she had been asked by that young man…the son of the cook. A lad in your guard I think."

And as Nina listened in she blushed. That hadn't been false…Nina had been asked by Caroline's middle brother Malcolm to tonight's festivities. Out of polite consideration she had said yes and was going to meet him at the ball. She didn't however see a flash of disappointment cross Caspian's features but he hid it and hoped he gave nothing away.

And so out of Caspian's own polite consideration he did this next gesture.

"I would be happy to escort Aurelia to the ball tonight."

"Excellent!" Lord Vector grinned and he looked to his daughter. "Well we shall take our leave then."

"I shall see you tonight your majesty."

"Yes…looking forward to it." He said as politely as could be mustered. He watched Lord Vector leave and then Aurelia. She paused and gave him a small smile and then closed the door behind her.

He sighed as he let his shoulders drop and striding over to the door he locked it.

"Alright Nina, come out."

Nina pushed the door open and stepped out into the room before closing the secret passage behind her. She looked at him and there was an awkward silence that moment that filled the room.

"So which one of Caroline's lovely brothers are you going with tonight?"

"Malcolm."

"Ah, good lad."

"Yeah, uhm…I did it as a favor to Caroline though. I didn't want to be rude and say no."

"I did that with Aurelia just now."

"I heard."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to be more careful in attempting to see you. But it would be best if we kept our distance for a while. Seems we are being followed at every turn."

"And I fear tonight Aurelia will put you on a leash, you won't have a moment to spare."

"I will still save a dance for you." He smiled and Nina nodded and walked up to him and he opened his arms to receive her hug.

They stood like that for the longest time before Caspian pulled back and held her face in his large hands.

"Go get dressed, and look more beautiful than you already are…and smile, and laugh, and enjoy tonight. Whether or not we are by one another."

"Okay, you too. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. And take this…."

Caspian walked over to the mirror locked in the box and picked it up before carrying it to Nina and presenting it to her.

"I couldn't! This is your mothers!"

"It's a gift that I would only trust in your hands. I know you will keep it safe."

"On my life."

This made Caspian's heart warm. For Nina gave consideration to a woman long since gone, but the same woman that had given birth to him. She truly was kind hearted.

Caspian unlocked the door for Nina then and watched her slip out and out of sight. He took a deep breath and closed the door dreading tonight that he would have to stand by Aurelia when in his heart he knew he wanted to have Nina by his side.


	9. When One Door Opens

**A/N: *sigh* -_- okay here we go...** you all need to take a step back and look at a few things. I know you think Nina is a Mary Sue but I really think you aren't reading anything. Do you honestly think a person who has lost their parents because of them and their selfishness, lost their boyfriend and first love, ended up in the hospital and ended up entirely alone would be cruel. Nina shows kindness out of past guilt. Her biggest mistake is letting people walk all over her. Why would people hate that? Why would people in this story hate someone who's trying their hardest to consider others. I wrote Nina out clearly, and she has more layers than you can imagine. If you want to call her Mary Sue then fine...I have read crappier stories with no character depth at all and people say how well thought out the character is and how good the story is. I ALWAYS think my characters out more than you can imagine. What I think is Mary Sue is when the person is always in strife, always has something go wrong, always struggling and they have no clear place in the story at all. I put enough light and dark in here to have a good balance for the palate.

Maybe if you kept reading and quit assuming before it's even done you'd enjoy yourselves. Quit trying to figure it out before it's done, and just sit back, relax, read and take a journey. I like stories that are just the right amount of length, that aren't quick reads, but aren't novels either.

Also...people do not get sent to Narnia without a reason or a lesson to learn. If she was so perfect then she would have no need for Narnia. So she isn't a Mary Sue.

If you're going to review tell me something about the actual words you read. I like opinions and all...but come on...let's quit with the redundant comments.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: When One Door Opens  
**

Nina came back just in time to hide the box underneath her bed just as Caroline tip toed into the room. She was already dressed in her things except for her hair which was braided over her shoulder with a leather cord and seeing Nina not at all ready she sighed.

"You aren't ready?"

"I had some trouble with Aurelia and Lord Vector…they basically swindled Caspian into escorting her tonight!"

"What?" Caroline frowned. "The implications alone…how dare they?"

"Well, all I know is that he did it out of politeness."

"As you did for my brother." Caroline smiled knowingly as she pulled a gown out of the closet.

"Well, Malcolm is nice, but…"

"He's no Caspian, I get it."

Caroline settled out a white dress this time and boy was this dress the bell of the ball.

"This was to be Queen Susan's wedding dress actually. I had it slightly altered with some silver trimming that had tints of blue so it didn't look too much like a wedding gown and more like a ball gown."

The dress was slim as it flowed out behind in the skirts and the bodice was square cut and timeless. Then there where long laced sleeves that hugged down to the wrist and hooked around the middle finger. Then there was a cape that hooked around the shoulders and flowed out with the lightest of material. Nina would look like she was floating on a cloud in this dress.

Caroline helped Nina curl her hair and pin parts of it up before lightly placing little pearls into it and then her make up. Once she was all done up there was no need for jewelry or embellishments because she looked ready to get married almost.

"I hate to see you on your wedding day?"

"Why?"

"Cause I think if you looked any more beautiful now, then…every man in the kingdom would envy whoever you marry."

"Shut up."

"No, look." Caroline turned the chair and in the mirror Nina saw herself.

She did indeed look very pretty.

"Too bad the man I would ever consider marrying is a King."

"And why can't you marry Caspian?"

"Because we're friends. And that would mean that I'm just proving Aurelia, Lord Vector and everyone else right. I am not the Queen Narnia needs. I don't have what it takes."

"I think you'd make a wonderful Queen. A Fair Queen….with a good heart for her people."

"Well, let's get you finished getting ready."

Nina stood up and helped Caroline with her hair which was just another up-do with yellow flowers in it to compliment her yellow dress. Caroline looked like sunshine this evening.

The two girls like the night before scurried off to the festivities but this time to meet dates. Caroline had been asked by Easton who had previously helped them carry the flour to the kitchens. They made a very cute couple of which Nina would say non-stop. As they reached the ball room however it was clear as day that Malcolm was waiting for her. He stood there looking dashing in blue and he smiled once they approached.

In his hand was a single white orchid.

As Nina walked up to him she curtsied lightly with a grin on her face and he smiled too seeing she was in good spirits about the whole thing.

"I got this for you."

"Oh it's beautiful." Nina accepted it and then skillfully tied it into her sash and this seemed to please Malcolm and so he offered her his arm.

She took it and Malcolm leaned over a bit to compensate height as he whispered in her ear.

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

Entering the ballroom tonight's theme had more roses around the room than anything and it made Nina stand out more as she was dressed in white. Malcolm spun her about immediately on the dance floor capturing the attention of others before bringing her in and grinning. Malcolm wasn't by any means ugly, in fact Caroline's entire brother's including herself where very appealing. Malcolm had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes and was very tall and muscular since he was in the guard. But something about him reminded her of Mathew back home and Karina's brother and she felt like it was suddenly at prom all over again.

But putting on her best smile and determined to enjoy herself she allowed him to spin her about and dance with her. And Caroline and Easton danced alongside them as they laughed and enjoyed the evening. That is until Caspian made his entrance with Aurelia.

Aurelia was in light pink looking very pretty actually as her hair was sleek and lightly curled at the end. She was latched onto Caspian's arm and he looked actually mightily uncomfortable, at least to Nina he seemed that way. He was dressed in white and gold and Caroline leaned over and hit Nina in the arm.

"What a coincidence you two match again." She whispered and Nina looked down at her dress and then back at Caspian before glaring back at her best friend.

"Somehow, I think you know his outfits for this week." She hissed back.

"Perhaps." Caroline shrugged. "Or maybe good fortune smiles down on the both of you and you both are destined to be together."

"If good fortune goes by the name of _Caroline_." Nina hissed and Caroline merely stuck her tongue out at her friend as she was being pulled away by Easton.

Caspian nodded to everyone he walked by as he presented Aurelia as his date but then his eyes befell the only woman in the room who looked like an angel in white. He paused for a moment and Aurelia looked at him confused before following to what he was staring at or more pointedly to whom. Once her eyes befell Nina herself her whole body tensed with jealousy and she tugged Caspian along making him break his eye contact with the other woman.

"Dance with me Caspian?" she bat her eyelashes at him and he nodded but his eyes kept wandering and as they turned about the dance floor. Whenever they turned he just kept staring back at Nina as if he was a man enraptured. Nina was trying her hardest to keep herself interested in Malcolm but it was hard when you had an incredibly attractive King staring at you.

"You are a very capable dancer my lord." Aurelia praised but he seemed to not have noticed a thing she had said. "And your tunic for tonight it compliments you so, though I must admit not so much as the purple one you wore yesterday's eve."

"Yes, thank you." He finally responded as he looked back at her for a moment. He noticed then she had a real peeved look on her face and he sighed. "I'm sorry. Nina is my friend and I haven't had the chance to speak to her at length since the festival started."

"Well many Lords and Ladies of court are wondering if you and Lady Nina are more than friends with the amount of attention you bestow upon her."

"No. I'm afraid there is a man that already has her love and would never presume to intrude upon that." Caspian said honestly. "Besides, a friendship like hers is invaluable. She's honest with me, does not pretend to be something she's not and she does not use me because I am King. You can see where the appeal is I'm sure."

"Of course my lord. You want a confidant. It is understandable since everyone bows before you and treats you like you are some god, when really you are a man. It's also understandable since you are in need of a Queen soon that you would find some qualities that Lady Nina has to be desirable."

"Desirable yes, attraction…not so sure of." Though the last half was a lie on Caspian's part. For Nina was fair and there was no way that he was not attracted to her on every level.

"Well that bodes well for the rest of the ladies of court then." Aurelia smiled but there was more smirk than anything.

When the song ended Caspian and Aurelia where then starting to be surrounded by a group of couples and before they knew it they were being praised at how well they looked together and how pretty Aurelia seemed. Many of the girls who had been her supposed friends would praise her more and more trying to escalate her in the Kings eyes but it was not working when Caspian knew what was underneath.

But as the night drew on he had actually many good conversations with Aurelia. And perhaps maybe he thought her to be naturally jealous and ambitious but there was something else. The more he looked at her the more she morphed into Susan, her eyes, her lips, her hair. It was like the past was coming back and there she was.

"Caspian are you quite all right?" Aurelia asked as she plucked at the red jewel on her neck and Caspian nodded and smiled some.

"Yes, I just, can't believe how much we have talked despite all the attention on us."

"I may be a little strong about what I want, but I am not…unforgiving or truly unkind. I just wish that everyone would look upon you well my lord."

"Thank you Aurelia."

"Not at all." She smiled pleasingly and Nina watched from across the room at how intimate they appeared. The night was almost over but of course she had to gracefully bow out and wish Malcolm a better night for she wished to sleep and retire. She saw something…and couldn't believe that Caspian was falling to Aurelia's charms when he knew full well what she was capable of.

Her own jealousy raged a war in her heart.

Getting out of her gown in haste she threw it on the chair of her vanity and put on a nightgown, tying the strings and then donning a robe of red and gold. She was pacing her room before she took to the secret passage in her room to the gardens and down another to the stables. There at the end was Ronan as he was sleeping in his stall. He was lying on the ground all curled up in fresh hay and Nina got up on the fence.

"Ronan!" she hissed and the horse grunted before he opened his eyes and looked up at Nina.

"Good Aslan, Nina! It's quite early into the morning. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Ronan sighed seeing the distress on her face and gave her a hard stare for a moment before bringing his head down and resting it.

"Come on in then."

Nina hopped over the fence and then tip toed over to Ronan's side before sinking to the floor and leaning her back up against his side. He was warm and smelled of course like hay and naturally a horse. He looked at her with his big brown eyes and started the conversation.

"What troubles you?"

"Aurelia…and Caspian. He escorted her this evening and well…he seemed to be enjoying himself despite the fact that he knows she plots against him and me. And I was jealous…and I don't want to feel jealous. Especially jealous of the likes of her."

"So you do like him?"

"I do." She whispered and he nodded.

"Well, I hate to say it Nina but you aren't gonna win his majesty by just sitting there and smiling and being good natured. As pure as you are you also need to harden yourself a bit. Play Aurelia at her own game, don't stoop to her level, but play it. Gain friends at court, gain allies, and in turn gain favor with the King."

"I can't treat this like a game Ronan."

"Sweetheart it is a game. It all is. And as sad as it is to say if you want to survive you have to know how to move the chess pieces right. That's as much as I can offer you in advice…after all, I'm only a horse."

"Well, I just…don't want to become such a selfish person again."

"There's nothing with having ambition if it's a good ambition. You need naught feel guilty Nina. Deep down I see your heart and it is good."

"How can you see such a thing?"

"In your eyes. When you look upon something you care for you get this look in your eyes. It is filled to the brim with soul and warmth and there is only one other such person I can think of that shares a soul such as yours. And that is the Great Lion himself."

Nina had to smile a bit at the compliment as she lay back more on Ronan.

"So tomorrow I go to court and…woo them?"

"Once you show them all you have to offer, they will flock to you like bees to flowers."

"I love you Ronan you remind me of my father…he used to, say things like that to me. He was always motivating me to do more and always was proud of me. I never got to tell him I loved him before he died. I never got to tell them both how much they meant to me."

"They know. I'm sure of it." He said softly and rose his head and nuzzled the side of hers gently. Nina pet the side of his neck and looked at him. "And the compliment warms my heart. If I had a foal, I would love to think she would be _exactly like you_."

Nina started tearing up then as she buried her head into Ronan's side and softly wept. She did not often cry but now her heart was filled with such sadness. For she loved, and she mourned, and she tried all she could to stand on two feet once more.

"Oh my fair sweet girl." He said kindly. "Do not weep. Please do not weep."

She tried to stay her tears but they kept flowing as soft little sobs came out here and there until finally she fell asleep right there in the stable with Ronan. It wasn't exactly what a lady should do but here in this moment she received comfort and strength and when she awoke she would have an unshakable resolve.

She would become the Fairest of them All.


	10. Comeback

**Chapter Ten: Comeback**

Nina awoke in the stables in the morning. Ronan had curled his long neck around her to keep her warm and she smiled as she pet gently between his eyes and then trailed her hand down his nose. He let out a sigh and continued to sleep and skillfully she removed herself from him and hopped the fence of the stable. She snuck off back to her room and came out of her wardrobe just as Caroline entered from the bathroom having obviously made her a bath.

"And where have you been all night?" she asked as she milled about the room prepping it for Nina's use.

"I just spent the night in the stables. Talking with Ronan and what not." Nina said indifferently. Caroline then noticed that Nina's eyes were red and realized then she had been crying a good portion of the night. Instead of asking what was wrong, knowing full well what it was regardless, she just went to the wardrobe and shut the latch.

"Well why don't you take a bath and I'll go get you breakfast."

"Thank you Caroline." Nina said as she headed to the bathroom. "I will also be attending court today."

"Oh?" Caroline said as she stood there by the bed.

"Yes. I've made my decision. If Aurelia wants to play a game…well then I can play it too. And I don't often lose. Let's get one of Susan's nicer dresses ready."

"Really?" Caroline asked unsure and Nina nodded.

"Yeah, really."

"Well I have to at least witness a bit of this. Allow me to escort you today?" Caroline grabbed ahold of her hand and Nina smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

After the bath Caroline retrieved breakfast and while Nina was eating she was rummaging through a trunk of dresses. After ten minutes she pulled out a long black and red one that seemed to look very Spanish to Nina.

"It's from Archenland…you can tell by the designs on the corset." Caroline sighed as she gazed upon it. "I think it will suit. You walking in there looking better in her native style than Aurelia will ever will quite possibly make her bleed with envy."

"Then let's put it on." Nina said as she wiped her mouth on a napkin and stood up as she walked over to Caroline and had help putting it on. Caroline did her hair up and placed a matching headpiece to it and a golden necklace with Aslan's profile on it. Once Caroline was done Nina stood there under her inspection.

"I cannot find a flaw, you look regal in every way."

"Let the games begin then." Nina said as her eyes seemed to draw something in and Caroline noticed their brown color became sharper. There was clear determination and intent set upon Nina's countenance and it was sure that things were about to change.

Walking out of her room, Caroline trailed after her as they walked down the halls and once they came to the smaller ball room designed for court the doors opened and Nina glided in. Caspian was not present at court of course but there might be a possibility he would come later. But all the women and men where there and there amongst the very large group of single women was Aurelia in a pale yellow dress of her homeland fashion. Heads turned and people curtsied and bowed to greet Nina as she glided in and came to a halt in the center of the room. She held her hands at her naval and then smiled at Aurelia.

"Well it seems that you've decided to come to court after all." Aurelia said as she stepped to the forefront. She curtsied and Nina did as well as she looked over her shoulder at Caroline.

"You're dismissed maid." She said and Caroline nodded as she backed out. Nina turned back to face her opponent. "Yes, I've come to enjoy court and make friends. After all, his majesty's court it supposed to be one of Narnia's most cherished splendors. So, what are today's events?"

"We are just having tea and a luncheon. We might head out to the gardens for some light discussion and fresh air."

"Sounds splendid." Nina said as she let her hands fall and she stepped up to Aurelia's side and slid her arm in with hers. "We have so much to talk about you and I. After all we're such good friends."

This seemed to take Aurelia back but she smirked and nodded.

"Of course. I'd be honored Lady Nina."

And thus the silent war began. Both women took a turn about the gardens that day discussing what they liked and what they didn't and went through all of the motions that one would do upon making friends. Nina was employing the oldest trick in the book…keep friends close but enemies closer and there was no way that she wasn't going to know all she could about Aurelia. If it killed her she was going to keep her from taking Caspian away and becoming a spiteful and cold hearted queen.

At the end of the day both women were standing back in the ball room and looked up just as the double doors opened to see Caspian standing there. He looked about the room and everyone arose from chairs if they were seated and simultaneously bowed.

Nina did so as did Aurelia as both girls dipped into elegant curtsies. When they stood before them was the King and he looked upon both women and then his brown eyes turned to Nina's.

"Well I see the talk of the matter is true, you have started attending court." He said and Nina nodded.

"Yes my lord, I figured it was about time. And I've made such good friends." Nina reached over and grasped Aurelia's hand tightly. "We've come to know one another a bit more and I have found her to be the most intriguing and well-mannered and oh she has such beautiful things to say."

Aurelia's eyes widened a bit as she looked to Nina's completely serious and kind face.

"And the Lady Nina had nothing but grace and kindness as well towards myself and we conversed much on many things. I do rather say I often to call her my friend."

"This is…good." Caspian said and he then took a breath as he eyed Nina for a split second. "Well I was coming to check on you Nina and I see you are able to handle yourself well here. I will take my leave."

"My Lord, we do beg you to spend one day at court. After all it can't be your court without your presence at least once in a while." Nina said as she released Aurelia's hand and both girls curtsied low.

"Of course." Caspian said nodding his head to both women and then turning about and walking out the door.

Nina then stepped in front of Aurelia as the two had enough equal space to be parted from hearing distance from others. Nina smiled a kind smile at first and then it turned into a smirk.

"Doesn't feel nice does it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play coy." Nina said as she sighed annoyed. "We're both honest people, I suppose we just put on happy fronts. I put on my mask because I don't want people to see the ugly person I once was."

"Ugly? The kind and great Lady Nina…ugly?" Aurelia chuckled. "So you claim to be fake?"

"I claim to be different on the outside than what I am on the inside, yes. But see you pulled it out of me." Nina said as she leant in slightly closer. "See girls like you who got in my way, would be nothing but the dirt beneath my shoes when I was done with them…sometimes lesser than that. I atoned for the way I was, but now, I think I'll pull out all the stops…just so you don't get an ounce of satisfaction."

"Are you claiming Caspian?"

"I care for him. As a King and a friend. I meant I won't let you have the satisfaction of the title Queen. A title you don't deserve. No Narnian will bow before the likes of a selfish, black hearted, trash like you."

At this Aurelia's smile fell and Nina's smirk broadened.

"H-How dare you-,"

"Oh love, I dare. I really do." Nina stepped closer and reached up tucking a lock of Aurelia's perfect hair behind her ear. "I hope you will pull out all the stops too. I'd hate for you to hold back…where's the fun in that."

And at that Nina stepped away and curtsied before turning and walking out of the ball room with a bounce in her step leaving Aurelia standing there looking quite stricken. She had paled at the words said to her. She had not been expecting Nina to fight back like this. She had expected the kind and sweet girl that she had seen to back away and run off like a scared animal. But this development would certainly make things more than just hard. Aurelia was going to actually have to work this time.

Reaching up she placed her hand on the red jewel on her neck and held onto it. If only she can hold out just a bit longer she would have Caspian in her grasp.

Later that evening however at the festival Aurelia did not get to see Caspian for he was being occupied constantly by her father and everyone else so she was left to walk about and converse here and there with others of her social party. It was then that through the main doors Nina appeared in a blood red dress her hair bouncing in these ringlets and her eyes shadowed dark and her lips rouged and full. And as always behind Nina was Caroline dressed in a jade color and looking mighty prideful herself. Nina looked about as people parted for her and she spotted Aurelia through the crowd and made her way towards her. The dress on Nina's body flowed behind her and as she came to a stop it fell around her body like waves.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight. I do rather like the color on you." Nina appraised though Aurelia caught the snide remark under it. But before she could respond Nina walked away and was surrounded by the girls who once ostracized her in court…the very same who used to back Aurelia up.

"I like the color for a blueberry maybe." Caroline said as she too walked by and covered her mouth to hide her own mirth at poking fun at someone she normally couldn't.

Caspian who had spotted Nina walked away from his council and group of lords to the group surrounding Nina. They made way for him and he bowed before Nina and she curtsied back.

"Your majesty."

"I must say you do look absolutely breathtaking. Perhaps a dance is in order?"

"I'd love to." Nina placed her hand in his and he pulled her about as if presenting her to everyone and soon the two fell in step to a waltz. Nina looked over Caspian's shoulder at Aurelia who watched with envy as she clutched her full glass of wine, knuckles white, looking positively livid.

"You seem to be faring well." Caspian said to her quietly and Nina chuckled.

"I'm just beating Aurelia at her own game."

"I just hope you don't take it too far."

"She deserves it."

"She may deserve it but don't lose yourself in it as well."

Nina's face softened a bit as she sighed.

"Look, I know you see a kind person at first…but remember when I told you I used to be kind of selfish?"

"Yes."

"I used to be like her." Nina nodded towards Aurelia's direction.

"I can hardly believe that…"

"Believe it." Nina said sadly. "I'm only human after all. And the only reason I changed was because I lost the two people that mattered anything at all to me. You don't really change unless you lose something. Aurelia doesn't know the meaning of loss, because she's never lost anything in her life. So I'm going to rip away everything."

"Nina?"

"If you look at me different after this then…fine. At least Aurelia will be out of the picture and you'll be free to choose a girl worth being your Queen."

At this Nina parted from Caspian giving him a deep curtsy before brushing past him and back towards the group waiting for her. She had already succeeded in taking Aurelia's 'friends', and that was entirely in one day. To think what she could do in a few days, a week, a month, a year. All she knew was that the old Nina was back…whether it be good or bad, she was back and out for blood.


End file.
